A safe life
by Iahmes
Summary: Les 2ps ont toujours voulu envahir le monde des 1ps. Que se passerait-il si un jour, un 1p se retrouvait sans défense dans le monde des 2ps? Multiverse 1p/2p
1. Prologue

**Hiyuu les gens! \^o^**

 **Me voici de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour!) avec une nouvelle fic! Alors pour ceux qui avaient lu le chapitre 2 de "De l'autre côté" (Trop de "de" d'affilée... Oh mon dieu! J'en ai fait un de plus!) , j'avais déjà parlé d'autres fanfics mais aussi d'un projet spécial... Vous voyez où je veux en venir...?**

 **Non? Bon beh nous voilà avec le projet spécial sur lequel je travaille (mentalement) depuis cet été. En fait à la base, c'est pas censé être une fanfic mais comme j'étais à cours de moyens pour le réaliser comme je l'imaginais, et que je voulais la consigner quelque part... je me suis dit qu'en fanfic ça passerai bien ^^ .**

 **Warning: Y a du yaoi (pas -18 rassurez vous bandes de cochons) Mais c'est pas forcément des couples que tout le monde aime, donc je préfère prévenir... Et probablement qu'il y aura du nié et du cliché (tout au long de la fic). Donc voilà vous êtes avertis! + langage violent + référence suicide (âmes sensibles et innocentes s'abstenir)**

 **Bon voilà, j'en dit pas plus pour le moment, je vous expliquerez plus en détails le projet spécial en bas. Bonne lecture!**

 **Disclamer: Beh je crois que je vous apprend rien de nouveau en vous disant que Hetalia ne m'appartient toujours pas, mais bon pour être sûre je précise qu'il est toujours la "propriété" de Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

*Monde des 2ps*

Dans la salle de réunion, Luciano tournait en rond avant de continuer à marcher de gauche à droite, et ce toutes les deux minutes.

- _Cazzo!_ Pourquoi vient il de nous appeler si il n'est même pas là?! _Ma che cazzo_! Je jure, je le frappe si il ose entrer dans cette pièce!

-Cool _fratello_... Je suis sûr qu'il sera là bientôt. Peut-être qu'il est juste euh... en retard, perdu, ou... quelque chose comme ça.

-Ça a intérêt à être vraiment VRAIMENT important ! _Cazzo_! Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps pour des stupidités pareilles, comme une des horribles _tea party_! Je jure, que je le tue avant qu'il puisse mettre un pied ici!

-Tu n'avais pas dit que tu le frapperais? Dit Allen, avec un sourire provocateur.

-Tch... _sta' zitto_

C'était vrai. Cela faisait bientôt deux heures que les 2ps attendaient un certain anglais, et que tout le monde regardait l'italien colérique faire les cents pas, jonglant avec son couteau. Excepté Luciano Vargas, il y avait son cher frère mais plus connu sous le nom de Flavio Vargas et ses habits fashions, Allen F. Jones avec sa terrible batte de baseball Victoria, Matt Williams et son éternel chemise rouge de bûcheron, Lillian Bonnefoy toujours avec sa cigarette, Viktor Brangiski avec ses vêtements chauds malgré le temps agréable, Lutz Beilschmidt qui essayer de cacher son exaspération, Zao Wang qui était vraiment calme pour une fois, Júan Fernández Carriedo toujours un œil sur Flavio et Kuro Honda qui jouait à dégainer et rentrer son katana dans son fourreau. Tout ce petit monde attendait le dernier sur la liste, Oliver Kirkland, à cause d'un appel inattendu de sa part sans explication précise, il avait dit que c'était _"urgent and important"_.

Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit avec un grand bruit, en claquant contre le mur. Un jeune homme habillé d'un cardigan rose, par dessus un t shirt rose, et un nœud papillon bleu assorti à ses yeux, il avait aussi des sourcils assez proéminents et des cheveux entre le roux et le rose.

-Tout le monde, J-

Il fut stoppé très rapidement. Il avait à peine ouvert la porte qu'un couteau s'était planté dans le mur à sa gauche, le frôlant.

- _Stronzo_! Ça a INTÉRÊT à être extrêmement important! Pendant deux heures! DEUX PUTAINS D'HEURES! Cria le propriétaire du couteau du mur.

- _Ciao man_! Dit Flavio, plus gentiment que son frère, le saluant de la main depuis sa chaise. C'est bon de te voir enfin! Pourquoi es tu en retard ? Je suis curieux~.

L'italien à la mode essayait une approche différente, sachant que l'anglais détestait les gros mots et qu'il était très sensible à ça. Peut-être que l'aide d'un ami éviterai un "mal entendu".

Flavio n'était pas le seul curieux de la salle, tout le monde voulait savoir pourquoi il était en retard, mais surtout pourquoi les avait-il appelé.

-Tu sais~. Répondit Oliver comme si de rien n'était. Ma maison est assez loin d'ici, il y avait de gros bouchons. Hum... _I'm sorry_... hehe...

-Alors pourquoi tu nous appelé? Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'aussi _"important and wonderful"_? Dit finalement le canadien, impatiemment en colère.

-Oh! _Right_! Je vous ai appelé pour ceci.

Depuis le début, il avait quelque chose dans ses mains, caché par un morceau de tissu. Il posa l'étrange objet sur la table, et enleva la couverture avec un "tadaaaaaa~".

Tout le monde se rapprocha de la table, il y avait une magnifique boule de cristal, elle était bleu foncé et des sortes d'étoiles scintillaient à l'intérieur, c'était comme si le ciel de nuit avait était emprisonné dedans. C'était très beau, une belle boule de cristal, juste une simple belle boule de cristal...

-Tu te fous de nous, Oli?! Juste pour une _freaking_ boule de cristal? Tu nous a appelé seulement pour ça?! Cria Allen, visiblement en colère et déçu d'avoir autant de temps pour une autre lubbie étrange de son vieux tuteur.

-Pour une fois, hum... je suis d'accord avec _l'americano_... Mais c'est très jolie! Je pense que tu pourrais la rendre plus belle si tu rajoutais quelques rubans dessus. Dit le plus joyeux italien, toujours essayant d'en détendre l'atmosphère.

- _Да_. Oliver, tu nous dois des explications. Dit le russe.

-Aiya! Si c'est juste pour nous montrer ta stupide boule, aru, je te raccroche au nez la prochaine fois que tu appeleras. Ajouta Zao, à la limite de quitter la salle.

Oliver ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais avant même qu'un mot puisse sortir de sa bouche, la sensation d'une lame froide sur son cou le stoppa net.

-Je jure sur ta tête et étant Dieu, si c'est juste une simple boule de cristal tu regrettera cet appel. Menaça froidement Luciano.

- _...Hum... N-no! I-it's not a simple c-crystal ball_! Je vous jure! J-je vous montre...

Encore pâle à cause de la menace de l'italien, il toucha la boule. Le "ciel étoilé" devint nuageux, dans un tourbillon rose, les paillettes devinrent une silhouette et l'image d'un homme apparu dans la boule. Il ressemblait à Oliver mais ses cheveux était blonds et la couleur de ses yeux était verte, et à la différence du joyeux anglais il avait l'air grognon et marmonnait quelque chose, mais aucun son de sortait de sa bouche.

Les autres, réunis autour de la table, levèrent les yeux de la boule de cristal pour regarder Oliver, tous surpris. L'adorable pâtissier aux cupcakes roses avait trouvé un moyen de leur montrer leur 1ps.

- _Dude_! C-comment? T'a...? Tu l'a fait toi même? Cria Allen.

-Hum... _Yes... Well_ , j'ai demandé de l'aide aux fées mais elles n'ont pas voulu m'aider. Je suis désolé pour le non-son, c'était difficile de connecter les mondes, et cela demande beaucoup d'énergie, et la formule magique est complexe et-

-Ta gueule, Oli. Le coupa Lillian. On a compris.

-Oh... Hum... Ok alors...

Un clap résonna dans la pièce, suivi par un étrange et effrayant rire.

- _Ma! Che è fantastico_! Ria Luciano, marchant vers Oliver. Bien, c'est du bon travail...

- _Really_?! M-merci! Cela m'a demandé beaucoup de trav-

L'anglais laissa sa phrase en suspens, l'italien l'avait tiré par le t shirt pour l'amener au niveau de sa bouche, lui sifflant quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Il y a un an, je t'ai demandé de trouver un passage vers le monde des 1ps et la seule chose que tu a trouvé c'est une boule de cristal qui sert à nous les montrer. Tu es tellement PATHÉTIQUE!

Luciano jeta Oliver, avec une grande violence. Le rouquin, heurta le mur, des larmes commençant à apparaître au coins des yeux.

-JE SAIS À QUOI RESSEMBLE MON 1P! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TOI POUR ÇA! Tu n'a pas changé! Tu es toujours aussi faible, aussi inutile! Même mort, tu serais plus utile. Ces derniers avaient été prononcés avec une colère froide.

-... _I_ ... Pleura Oliver.

Tous les regards étaient tournés sur lui. Toujours le même regard, dans tous les yeux. Regards hostiles. Regards moqueurs. Il était faible, depuis son enfance, depuis sa naissance, depuis toujours. Et tous ces regards le lui rappelaient sans cesse, toujours l'accusant d'être faible. Et à cause de sa faiblesse, il était inutile, tellement inutile pour ce monde. C'était comme un cercle vicieux. Autant en finir ici et maintenant. Mais Oliver était toujours en vie, juste pour une raison: celui qui ne le regardait jamais comme ça.

Assis sur sa chaise, sa cigarette dans la bouche, il détournait les yeux. Après tant d'années, Lillian n'a jamais réussi à regarder Oliver pleurer. À la place, il fixait la table en serrant les dents.

Sanglotant, l'anglais se leva sur ses jambes tremblantes et couru dans le couloir. Un silence gênant remplaça le son des sanglots.

-J'en ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui, aru. _Zàijiàn_. Lança Zao, en quittant la salle et brisant le silence par la même occasion.

-Moi aussi. Dit Kuro.

Un par un, tout le monde sorti de la pièce, seul les deux frères italiens étaient encore dans la salle de réunion. Même Júan était parti, attendant son maître à l'extérieur.

-Bien, c'était une... superbe démonstration de violence.

-Oh! Ne me dis pas ce que je supposais faire! _Cazzo_! Toi et ta "mode".

-Mais _fratello_ , la mode est vraiment importante dans la vie. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle. Est ce que tu penses que c'était nécessaire?

-C'était le strict minimum! Ce con est juste un boulet inutile. La seule chose intéressante c'est son grimoire magique, mais ce _bastardo_ est trop stupide pour me le donner. "Secret de famille", mon cul ouais!

-Si c'est juste ça, ne t'en fais pas peut-être...

Mais Luciano ne l'écoutait pas, il tournait le dos à son frère et murmurer quelque chose à lui-même. Flavio se rapprocha pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

-Si j'avais ce livre, je serais tellement puissant. Personne ne pourrait me résister. Je serais le maître du monde, non mieux de l'univers. Je serais invincible. J'ai besoin de ce livre, j'ai besoin de ce livre, j'ai besoin de ce livre, j'ai besoin de ce livre... Un jour, un jour, je l'aurais...

Flavio recula brusquement en entendant son frère parler ainsi. Luciano était un psychopathe, ce n'était pas un secret, mais c'était toujours flippant quand il agissait comme ça. Et plus précisément, quand il faisait ce genre de promesse à lui-même, il était toujours capable de tout pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Vraiment à tout et n'importe quoi!

Luciano regarda vers son frère, quand il entendit reculer. Un visage démoniaque tourné vers lui.

-Un jour, tu verras, je serais le plus puissant de l'univers! Ahahaha... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Il ria aux éclats, en se tordant, presque à se rouler par terre dans sa crise d'hystérie.

En le regardant, Flavio eut des sueurs froides et toutes les couleurs avaient quitté son visage bronzé. Il avait vraiment peur de son propre frère. Bon, il avait peur de beaucoup de choses, mais il était sûr que même le plus courageux des Hommes s'évanouirait rien qu'en voyant de quoi est capable Luciano. Surtout lors de ses "interrogatoires spéciaux". Flavio n'aimait vraiment pas quand son frère devenait fou à ce point. Cela ne se terminerait pas joyeusement.

* * *

Oliver couru loin, dans le jardin et s'arrêta essoufflé et pleurant. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Luciano avait raison, il était inutile et il ne changerait jamais qu'importe le nombre de fois qu'il essayerait. Les paroles de Luciano résonnait en boucle dans sa tête, encore et encore, accompagné de mauvais souvenirs. Perdu dans ces tristes pensées, il n'entendit pas des pas se rapprocher de lui.

-Hey. Ne sois comme ça pour si peu. Fit une voix dans son dos.

Il releva vite la tête, surpris, et se tourna vers la voix. Lillian se tenait debout, près de lui, le regardant d'en haut, une cigarette éteinte dans sa bouche, il savait qu'Oliver n'aimait pas la fumée. Les yeux bleus de l'anglais scannèrent ceux violets sombres du français, mais n'y trouvèrent aucune trace d'émotion.

-Tu ne vas croire tout ce que dit Luciano, si? Dans ce cas là, il a raison.

- _You_... Tu pense que je suis inutile... toi aussi? Répondit Oliver, tout en se relevant.

-Tu es naïf. Ça peut te rendre inutile.

-Et toi? T-tu penses que je suis inutile?

-Honnêtement... je m'en fous. Mais devrait être fort. Prends ça comme un... conseil d'un vieil ami. Il tourna le dos à Oliver, marchant vers la sortie où Matt l'attendait.

-Lillian... Murmura l'anglais.

-Allez mec, on a pas toute la journée. Pressa le canadien.

-J'arrive, j'arrive... Dit Lillian, toujours aussi blasé, en lui emboîtant le pas.

Oliver était seul dans le jardin, il regarda dans la direction du fumeur français avec les yeux brillants de larmes et... d'une sorte d'admiration. Il chassa les dernières larmes, et marcha vers la sortie du bâtiment d'un pas résolu.

"Je sais ce que je dois faire maintenant! Je dois faire en sorte de ne pas décevoir Lillian!"

* * *

*Monde des 1ps*

En cette belle journée ensoleillée d'été, Veneziano faisait sa siesta habituelle d'après manger contre un arbre. Et d'ailleurs, elle était bientôt fini, il bailla en s'étirant pour se réveiller et regarda sa montre par réflexe, qui indiquait 15h20. C'était un peu tard mais ce jour là, il avait déjeuné assez tard mais bon ce n'était pas important, il n'avait rien à faire aujour- Attends!

-Vee! Oh non! La réunion! J'aioublié que j'avais la réunion internationale! Vee~... Lud' ne sera pas content si je viens en retard... Mais la réunion est dans dix minutes et je sais pas où c'est... Hum... Vee! Je n'ai qu'à aller chez Angleterre! Il est toujours à l'heure, et puis il sait où à lieu la réunion après tout elle se passe chez lui. Vee~! _Andiamo in Inghilterra!_

* * *

 _-Stupid bloody Scottish!_ Toujours là pour le dire ce que je dois faire!

Angleterre râlait, encore, à propos de son grand frère, pendant qu'il tournait les pages de son grimoire. Une fois encore, la réunion des îles britanniques n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir... L'anglais et l'écossais s'étaient encore battu, physiquement, et les autres avaient été obligés de les séparer. Et une semaine après, Arthur était toujours en colère, il faut dire qu'il est rancunier et que ça n'arrange pas les choses...

- _You, and your bloody smoke, your bloody red hair_! Tu mérites un châtiment! Ah! Trouvé!

Il avait juste prononcé ces mots, quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Tout en maudissant la personne qui le dérangeait, il monta l'escalier de sa cave magique. Même si il ne voulait pas de visite, Angleterre ouvrit la porte, au moins par politesse.

-Vee~! _Ciao Inghilterra_!

- _Italy_? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Vee... Je suis ici parce que j'ai un petit problème... Tu vois, je ne me souviens plus où est la réunion et j'avais pensé qu'on pourrais y aller ensemble là bas.

-Je suis occupé, je dois faire des choses importantes avant d'aller au _meeting_. Demande à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Vee! Non! J'ai trop peur de me perdre et je te promets que je serais très calme et sage comme... comme _Giapponne_! Vee! _Per favore, Inghilterra_!

-Well... Ok alors. Mais tu ne touche à rien.

-Vee~ _Grazie_!

Arthur invita Veneziano dans la maison. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Allemagne ne lui disais jamais "non"... Comment résister à ces yeux? Parfois, il avait l'air tellement désespéré qu'on ressentait ce devoir de l'aider. Angleterre secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et se focaliser sur son objectif.

-Je dois aller dans... Hum... _my office_... Tu peux aller dans le salon mais tu ne touches à rien du tout.

-Vee~ si!

Angleterre s'échappa par son passage secret, avant que Veneziano ne puisse le remarquer.

Une fois en sécurité, le sorcier pris son grimoire et prépara les ingrédients pour le sortilège.

* * *

Après qu'Angleterre aie disparu en un claquement de doigts, Veneziano accepta la proposition de son hôte: aller dans le salon et ne toucher à rien, il alla juste jeter un œil à la pièce.

Angleterre vivait dans un vieux manoir, mais pas un sombre et effrayant comme dans les films d'horreur. Même si la façade était noire, le jardin était coloré et rempli de roses majoritairement, mais il y avait aussi d'autres fleurs colorées comme des jacinthes, des pensées, des jonquilles, des hortensias, des tulipes... et quelques unes plus exotiques aussi, qu'on dirait tout droit sortis d'Harry Potter. On trouvait le même aspect autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. La décoration du salon semblait venir d'un autre siècle mais intact, comme si le temps s'était arrêté ici. Des tapis verts sombre recouvraient le sol beige claire, tandis que les murs de la même couleur était occupé par de belles peintures. Les seules traces du 21ème siècle étaient une télé HD et un téléphone. Les anciennes et nouvelles choses étaient assemblés, dans cette maison, pour créer un équilibre parfait.

Veneziano était très impressionné, en plus d'être grande (il n'a jamais pu dire combien de pièces il y avait ici) c'était une magnifique maison.

-Vee~ Je n'avais jamais imaginé que Angleterre aie autant de goût pour la décoration! Vee~

Pendant qu'il inspectait la maison, peut-être par curiosité, il quitta le salon et trouva une photo qui attira son attention.

C'était une photo de Arthur et Francis, assis sur une nappe lors d'un pique-nique avec "leurs fils" (parce qu'il voyait Kumajiro en arrière plan). Le français tenait l'anglais, assis entre ses jambes, par la taille. Les deux regardaient la caméra, heureux. Les deux souriaient. Les deux avaient un sourire chaleureux et sincère. Mais ça, c'était avant... Il y a toujours des disputes dans un couple, surtout celui-là, mais la dernière a été la plus terrible. Pendant plus d'un mois, Angleterre criait sur France pour tout et pour rien, agacé par ce comportement, Francis a ressorti des dossiers sur son rival et amant. Très rapidement, les anecdotes sont devenues de plus en plus violentes, jusqu'à arriver aux plus sensibles. Quand se fût trop pour Angleterre, il coupa sa relation avec France, plus de visite, plus de dialogue, pas même un regard pendant les réunions. La légende disait qu'Arthur avait brûlé toutes les photos avec lui et son petit ami dessus, apparement pas toutes. Mais Francis était terriblement affecté par ce rejet, plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre...

Veneziano pris la photo en soupirant.

-Vee... Ils étaient si heureux... Pourquoi tout le monde ne peut pas être heureux, arrêter les batailles, et pardonner le passé?... Vee...

Alors qu'il pensait à toutes ces idées noires, l'italien entendit un étrange bruit venant du fond du couloir, par curiosité il alla voir ce que c'était. Une trappe menant à un sous-sol s'était ouverte, un escalier fait en pierre et un vent froid se dégagé de là.

-Vee! U-une cave!?...

Tout ceci l'effrayait, Mais un étrange sentiment de curiosité le poussa à descendre. Il fit un pas sur la première marche, mais c'était comme si il ne contrôlait pas son corps. Il descendit la seconde marche, et la troisième, et la quatrième... jusqu'à atteindre le fond de la cave.

* * *

-Et... Voilà!

Angleterre avait juste fini les préparations de sa malédiction, quelques herbes et potions disposées autour d'un cercle d'invocation. Il regarda avarc satisfaction son travail, avant de prendre son grimoire et de réciter la formule.

- _Gyu kirye hertasitzy poijhgle duytbeaaz wertfiklemtiop alnoytred syrvuocki laztmor qetopierf..._

Au fur et à mesure que les mots étaient prononcés, le cercle devenait bleu clair presque blanc.

- _Reztofzedk tyuxsofera kolpitorazsema ferit-_

-Vee! _Inghlaterra_?!

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers la voix et découvrit l'italien sur la dernière marche, le regardant avec un regard choqué.

- _NO DON'T COME! GO AW-_

Mais c'était trop tard, le cercle devint de plus en plus lumineux, une boule d'énergie fonça droit sur Veneziano, et explosa juste devant lui. L'explosion de lumière aveugla les deux hommes, mais quand la lumière disparue l'anglais était seul dans la pièce.

- _Italy!... Italy!... Where are you?!_ Appela Arthur.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Feliciano avait disparu.

"Qu'est ce que j'ai fait?"

* * *

*Monde des 2ps*

-Bon... je suppose que je peux réessayer encore une fois. Soupira Oliver.

Face à son miroir magique, son grimoire dans les mains, il regardait son reflet dans le miroir. Son visage était fatigué, désespéré, doutant mais ses yeux disaient le contraire. La flamme de la détermination les allumé. Une fois encore, il essayerait!

"Je le fais pour Lillian, pour notre famille, pour les autres aussi... D'ailleurs, j'aimerais savoir si le 1p de Luciano lui ressemble... Est ce qu'il est aussi _brutal and vulgar_ que lui?"

Il expira un grand coup pour se donner du courage, et commença à réciter la formule. Le miroir brilla d'une lumière forte, mais comme toutes les autres fois, la lumière mourut comme si il n'y avait plus de batterie. L'anglais était rouge et haleté, à cause de l'effort intérieur.

-Huf... huf... huf... Je m'en doutais... Ça ne marche pas... _Again_... Dit-il en fermant le grimoire et en marchant vers la porte.

Mais à ce moment là, la forte lumière réapparue sur le miroir, jusqu'à envahir la pièce. Oliver se tourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait mais dû fermer les yeux à cause de l'intensité de la lumière. Ensuite la lumière disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, le rouquin ouvrit les yeux. Sur le sol, il y avait un homme, les cheveux bruns clairs avec une drôle de mèche sur le côté, et habillé avec un uniforme militaire bleu. Il était inconscient.

- _Oh my God_! Qu'est-ce ce qu'il s'est passé? I-... Il est mort?!

L'anglais couru vers lui, inquiet, mais quand il vérifia le mouvement régulier de la poitrine de l'étranger il se calma.

"Il m'a l'air... familier... il me rappelle quelqu'un... Et _this curl_ ressemble à... la même que Luciano...! C'est...! _No_ , ç-ça ne peut pas être possible... C'est... le 1p de Luciano? Donc, j-je l'ai fait? Je l'ai fais...? _I did it_! J'ai réussi mon sort."

* * *

 **Eeeeeeeeeeeet le prologue est terminé! (Et il est très long ^^')**

 **Bon maintenant je vous dois des explications sur l'ensemble projet spécial. En fait, je voulais que ce soit un jeu à la base (style RPG hetalia fangame), Mais quand j'ai voulu télécharger le logiciel j'ai vu qu'il était payant (et j'ai pas vraiment les moyens... la pauvreté...). Donc je cherche une personne pour m'aider à réaliser mon projet, donc je l'ai aussi écrite en anglais (pour toucher un max de monde) sur Deviantart (elle y est pas encore, bande des chanceux vous la lisez en avant première ;) ). Ici j'écrirai seulement en français, si vous êtes intéressé par la version en anglais dites le moi, je vous enverrai le lien.**

 **Sinon, je vais attaquer la suite de "De l'autre côté" (et peut-être là fin!) et d'autres fanfics que j'ai en tête (j'ai trop de trucs!).**

 **Bref! J'ai mis des mots en étranger dites moi si il y a des erreurs (je préfère quand c'est propre et sans fautes ^^'), et même en français dites moi si il y a des fautes. Sinon une petite review avec une critique construite ça fait toujours du bien à la tête et au cœur ! :3**

 **Ciou!**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Yuyu les amis!**

 **Enfin! Enfin, la suite (et 1er chapitre officiel, d'ailleurs) de "A safe life" est là! Je remercie beaucoup les reviews et les commentaires qu'on a pu me faire sur le prologue. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de notes positives ^^ alors merci beaucoup!**

 **Je ne répondrais pas beaucoup en début de chapitre, mais plutôt en message privé. Je ne le fais pas de la 1ère manière, parce que je mets 20 ans à écrire un nouveau chapitre (donc faudrait attendre 20 ans pour avoir ma réponse ^^'), et ensuite parce que je publie souvent à la va-vite donc j'ai pas vraiment le temps de penser aux reviews ^^' .**

 **Voilà donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on introduit tout juste le problème plus familial (j'essaye de vous mettre l'eau en bouche, Mais en fait je crois que je suis en train de vous spoiler plus qu'autre chose ^^'). Bref! Bonne lecture! ^^**

 **¡Warning!: insultes (même si la plupart sont en langue étrangère) + petit coup de blues**

 **Disclaimer: Moi pas avoir Hetalia. Hetalia être à Hima Papa.**

* * *

*Monde des 1p*

Dans la grande salle de réunion, Gilbert Beilschmidt, ex-représentant de la Prusse, essayait de s'occuper comme il le pouvait. Assis à la grande table vide, le prussien avait piqué la trousse de son frère et s'amusait avec la cartouche et le ressort d'un stylo, à faire une mini arbalète dont la cible était l'intérieur de la trousse. Malencontreusement, la cartouche finit par atterrir sur la tête de son dit-frère, à son côté alors qu'il rangeait des documents.

- _Bruder_! S'énerva le grand blond.

-Je te visais pas. Se défendit l'aîné.

-Arrête de jouer avec mes affaires.

-Mais je m'ennuie... Ça fait déjà un quart d'heure que _Die Versammlung_ aurait due commencer.

Il s'allongea d'un air exagéré de désespoir sur la table. Certes, il n'avait rien à faire ici mais il s'ennuyait trop chez lui. À chaque _meeting_ , toutes les nations y participaient, laissant l'albinos seul. Alors accompagner son frère lui donnait l'occasion de revoir du monde, et d'animer les réunions. Mais pas cette fois-ci, apparement.

-Je sais, ça commence à m'agacer un peu ses retards de plus en plus longs. Enfin, ce ne sera jamais plus long que la fois où j'ai du le réveiller pour aller en réunion. Dit Allemagne.

-Tu parles d' _Italien_? Kesesese. Toujours fidèle à sa réputation, ce petit.

- _Ja_ , malheureusement... Mais _England_ aussi est en retard, et ce n'est pas habituel. Franchement, il pourrait faire un effort, ce n'est pas parce que la réunion se passe chez lui qu'il doit se permettre d'être en retard.

-Oh. C'est vrai ça. Même le awesome moi ne l'avait pas remarqué, pourtant j'ai parlé avec tout le monde. Je vais aller revérifier.

-Ok. Si tu pouvais savoir où sont _Italien und England_ , tu serais très utile.

- _Ja, ja_! Compte sur moi. Le awesome moi va te faire le rapport le plus génialissime de tout les rapports.

Sur ce, Prusse parti en quête d'informations sur les deux absents. Et comme il avait promis à son petit frère un rapport parfait, le prussien avait pris des notes de ses conversations, ça servirait aussi pour ses awesome journaux intimes sur sa awesome vie. En gros, voilà ce qu'il avait écrit sur son carnet:

-Hamburger Boy: N'en a absolument rien à faire des retardataires, et a faim.

-Le Grand Frigo à lunettes: Hm... Pas d'idées.

-Le Joyeux au sniper: Aucune idée aussi.

-Crush de Tonio: _Lasciami bastardo_!

-Tonio aux tomates (plus ou moins intactes): En train de courir après son crush.

-Le Squatter de réunion aux gros sourcils: Fait la plante dans le coin à gauche, pour pas qu'on le remarque (surtout le Joyeux au sniper, le Frigo à lunettes et Iggy).

-Balai dans le cul: N'en a rien à cirer, et en colère parce qu'il a pas eu le temps de prendre un café.

-Miss Poêle: Rien, et avertissement de pas aller toucher à Balai dans le cul (note au awesome moi: Aller le faire chier mais en évitant la poêle).

-Le Taré aux bêtes sauvages: Cherche un énième serpent perdu (note au awesome moi: éloigner le awesome Gilbird de cette chose).

-Le Psychopathe adepte de la vodka: _Become one with me, da_ ~?

-Fancy pant: Aime bien ses vêtements, et est toujours en froid avec Iggy.

-San Goku du Nord: À ramener de la bière à la réunion (note au awesome moi: très bon plan à savoir)

-Méga Boobs: À mal au dos.

-Obsédée du mariage: TOUCHE PAS À GRAND FRÈRE!

-Le Trolleur: Cherche Mister Réglisse.

-Mister Réglisse: Évite Le Trolleur.

-Panda 1: Parle avec Petit Sushi, et n'a pas que ça à faire à répondre à des questions débiles.

-Petit Sushi: S'excuse de ne pas savoir.

-Fournisseur officiel de sirop d'érable: N'a rien vu.

-Panda 2: Au téléphone, et non pas vu.

Bon... Cet interrogatoire de la salle n'avait rien donné, mais d'autres nations patientaient à l'extérieur. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, celle ci s'ouvrit avant même qu'il n'ait touché la poignée et une tornade verte le percuta de plein fouet. Il tomba et se retrouva sous l'inconnu, ce qui n'était pas vraiment très awesome.

-Ah! Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas et faire plus attention?! Lui cria Prusse.

En relevant son regard, il remarqua que l'inconnu n'était pas si inconnu que ça, puisqu'il s'agissait d'Angleterre.

"Ah beh enfin un disparu de retrouver!" Se dit l'albinos.

Mais quand il vit l'air qu'affichait l'anglais, il ne se senti pas rassuré. Quelque chose n'allait pas, Arthur semblait paniqué, désorienté. Ses yeux exprimaient la peur et la panique totale, un chaos ravageant l'esprit du britannique. Ce dernier aida Gilbert à se relever, et la moiteur de sa main témoignait de sa nervosité. Il regardait la pièce de droite à gauche, n'arrivant pas à poser son regard, comme un animal apeuré qu'on aurait jeté dans une cage.

Une atmosphère lourde, remplie de peur et de panique, s'installa en même temps que l'arrivé de l'anglais. Elle pesait sur les épaules de Gilbert, qui se sentait envahi d'un sentiment d'inquiétude. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose s'était produit, quelque chose de grave.

-J-J'ai à vous parler. C'est urgent. Annonça Angleterre.

L'atmosphère pesante ayant gagné toutes les nations, personne ne posa de questions et en moins de deux secondes, tout le monde était assis autour de la table de réunion.

* * *

La nouvelle ébranla toute la salle. Arthur essaya d'expliquer dans les moindres détails ce qui s'était passé, mais apparement il était encore sous le choc et avait du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Puis vint la question que tout le monde pensait à voix haute.

-Est ce que Feli est toujours vivant? Osa demander Espagne.

Il eu un silence qui paru durer une éternité, les personnes présentes se regardait tour à tour se posant eux aussi la question.

-Bien sûr qu'il est vivant, _bastardo_! C'est une nation, il ne peut pas mourir comme ça... Non? Finit par déclarer Romano, à l'attention d'Antonio et d'Arthur.

Des larmes commençaient à poindre sur les yeux de Lovino, rien que de penser à la mort potentielle de son petit frère.

-Eh bien... En toute théorie, sa condition de nation fait qu'il ne peut pas mourir aussi simplement qu'un humain, mais... ceci est valable dans notre monde. Il est fortement probable qu'il est atterri dans un monde sans _Italy_ , à proprement parlé, ou alors déjà pris par un représentant. N'étant plus rattaché à son territoire, sa condition de nation risque de s'affaiblir et à terme le rendre humain. Lui répondit Angleterre.

-Attends, parce que tu l'a envoyé dans un autre monde?! S'écria l'italien.

-Je pense... Je ne vois que cette possibilité. J'ai essayé de le joindre mais impossible, on dirait que la connexion est brouillée, à chaque fois que j'appelle. Et si il était encore dans ce monde, je pense qu'il aurait déjà essayé de nous contacter. Et je ne pense pas non plus qu'il soit mort, sinon nous aurions observé des changements radicaux _in Italy_ , et tu aurais été le premier à les ressentir.

L'anglais planta son regard dans les orbes noisettes de Romano, mais celui ci détourna les yeux en se torturant l'esprit.

-J'ai une question. Demanda Russie. Pour reprendre ton hypothèse d' _Italiya_ qui deviendrait humain, est ce que c'est réversible?

-Je ne sais pas, honnêtement... Je n'ai pas assez de connaissance dans ce domaine pour savoir si une ex-nation peut redevenir une nation, après être passé par le stade humain.

-Bon. Partons de l'hypothèse que c'est impossible, on peut supposer que Feliciano est en grand danger, non?

-...Oui...

Déjà que ce que supposait Ivan avait donné des sueurs froides à toutes les nations, cette confirmation était loin de les rassurer.

-Raison de plus pour intervenir au plus vite. Intervint Allemagne. Je propose d'aller sur le lieu de la disparition, chez Angleterre, pour l'instant c'est la seule piste que l'on ai. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas, Arthur.

- _No_ , j'allais justement proposé de commencer les recherches par là. Dit il en omettant le fait qu'il aurait préféré accomplir cette partie seul, pour des raisons personnelles.

-Bien, retrouvons nous tous là bas.

Il se leva, annonçant que la réunion était terminée. Malgré son ton calme, ses poings serrés trahissaient son inquiétude. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'une nation disparaissait comme ça, et surtout ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Lovino ressentait lui aussi ce sentiment, après tout il s'agissait de son frère.

* * *

*Monde des 2ps*

" _Save... save... save us... ITALY!_ "

Feliciano se redressa brutalement, réveillé par son cauchemar. Quelqu'un l'appelait au secours, le reste était étouffé comme si la voix venait de loin. Quel rêve étrange...

Maintenant qu'il avait repris ses esprits, il pris conscience de son environnement. L'italien était dans une chambre de taille moyenne, occupée par une grosse armoire, quelques étagères, et un lit, aux draps bleus, où il était. Une porte sur sa droite devait relier la pièce à coucher à une salle de bain privée, et celle devant lui donnait sûrement sur le reste de la maison. Les murs étaient recouvert d'un papier peint rose pâle et parsemés, ça et là, de quelques cadres photos, au côté de deux fenêtres.

Bien que la chambre était plutôt agréable, elle était totalement inconnue à Veneziano. Ce dernier regarda sur tous les côtés pour essayer de retrouver quelque chose de familier, mais en vain, la pièce lui restait toujours aussi étrangère. Il commença rapidement à paniquer, puis quelque chose lui revint. L'escalier, la cave, Angleterre, le cercle, la lumière...! Tout commençait à s'assembler dans l'esprit de l'italien, quand il entendit toquer à la porte face à lui.

La panique s'accrut à vitesse grand V. "Qui est ce? Qu'est ce que je dois faire? Où suis je?" Feliciano n'avait ni beaucoup de temps, ni beaucoup de choix. Soit, il répondait à la personne, soit il ne disait rien, soit il faisait semblant de dormir.

Dans la panique, Veneziano agit sans vraiment réfléchir.

* * *

*Monde des 1ps*

La fin de la réunion avait à peine été prononcer, que Romano était déjà à la porte. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, son frère courait un grand danger. Courant presque à sa voiture, il s'installa au volant, alluma le contact et appuya brutalement sur l'accélérateur avant d'écraser la pédale de frein. Cet idiot d'espagnol s'était mis devant son chemin pour le stopper. " _Ma_ _che stupido_ ! En plus d'un disparu, on aurait eu un blessé, _cazzo_! Qu'est ce qu'il veut encore?" Le dit _stupido_ s'approcha du conducteur et lui fit signe de baisser la vitre.

-T'es complètement malade?! J'ai failli t'écraser! Qu'est ce que tu me veux, _bastardo?_

 _-_ Je pensais qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble, _no_?

-...Seulement si tu la boucle. Soupira l'italien.

- _Gracías_ , Lovi.

Romano était trop préoccupé pour protester pour le surnom, et puis de toute façon Antonio était déjà en train de faire le tour pour s'installer à la place passager.

-Je suis content que tu ne m'ai pas refusé. Sinon j'aurais été un peu embêté, _jejeje_...

Apparement, cet idiot n'avait pas compris que ce n'était pas que sa ceinture qu'il devait boucler.

-Ça m'aurait fait une belle jambe.

Le ton était sans appel et imposait la fin de la conversation, mais Espagne s'obstinait.

-Oh voyons, ne dis pas ce genre de choses... Tu veux que je fasse mon charme mag-

- _NON! NON VOGLIO DI TONO FASCINO MAGICO! VOGLIO SOLO CHE CHIUDI IL BECCO!... Dammmi tregua.._.

Cette fois ci, l'espagnol se tut pour de bon alors qu'il dévisageait l'italien en colère, qui étouffait la naissance de larmes. Romano ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser, son frère occupait toutes ses pensées. Sa disparition l'angoissait plus que tout au monde, et il s'imaginait les pires scénarios. Son instinct protecteur naturel de grand frère se heurtait à un mur d'incompréhension de la situation. Lovino détestait cette impuissance, être impuissant cela revient à être inutile, un poids dont on se débarrasse.

Romano fut tirer de ses pensées par une chaleur sur sa cuisse, en baissant le regard il remarqua qu'il s'agissait de la main d'Antonio. Ce dernier avait dû sentir la tension qui dévorait son ancien protégé.

-On va le retrouver, ne t'en fais pas.

Le geste chaleureux apporta étrangement un peu de réconfort, et détendit un peu l'italien qui ne repoussa pas Espagne.

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans encombre et dans le silence.

* * *

*Monde des 2ps*

Oliver montait les escaliers, un plateau dans les mains. Il avait tout de suite pris l'initiative d'amener son invité surprise dans une pièce plus agréable que la cave, et l'avait, non sans mal, installé dans une chambre d'ami au premier étage. Après l'avoir veillé, l'anglais était finalement parti cuisiner quelques petits cupcakes, qu'il amenait maintenant à l'étranger.

Mais pourtant, un million de questions trottaient dans la tête du rouquin. Oliver était très excité à l'idée d'avoir réussi son sort, et de pouvoir faire la rencontre un 1p, mais... Comment allait-il réagir? Quelle était sa personnalité? Que feras t-il quand il comprendra qu'il n'est plus chez lui? On racontait que les 1ps étaient très différents, mais était ce vrai? N'y avait-il que la ressemblance physique entre les 1ps et les 2ps? Ou bien plus? Est-il violent?... C'est avec toutes ces questions et un imperturbable sourire qu'il toqua à la porte de la chambre d'ami. Alors qu'Oliver avait la main sur la poignée, prêt à ouvrir en pensant que son invité dormait toujours, une voix tremblante lui répondit de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Q-qui est ce?

-Oh, tu es réveillé. Je suis le propriétaire de la maison. _May I come in?_

 _-...Si..._

L'anglais s'exécuta, et découvrit le jeune homme qu'il avait invoqué assis dans ses draps, le regard larmoyant. Il avait un air tellement innocent et cette petite moue triste le rendait encore plus adorable et attirait de la pitié.

- _Hello_ ~! Je m'appelle Oliver. Tu as un nom? Dit le rouquin, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Feliciano...

- _That's sweet~. I have made cupcakes for you. Do you want some?_

 _-Si... s-_ s'il vous plaît.

L'anglais se rapprocha du lit et posa le plateau sur la table de nuit, à côté, toujours en souriant. "La ressemblance avec Luciano est plus que frappante! Même sa voix est presque identique. Mais il me paraît... _kindest_ ".

De son côté, Veneziano essayait de comprendre qui était cet hôte. " _I-Inghilterra_!... Non, ce n'est pas lui. Mais... ces sourcils, ces cheveux, sa voix aussi...! Peut-être un autre frère?"

Les yeux de l'italien allaient d'Oliver aux cupacakes et des cupcakes à Oliver, puis sa main attrapa un des petits gâteaux et l'amena directement à sa bouche. Il mourrait de faim.

-Tu m'as l'air affamé, dis donc. Dit le rouquin en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-M-Monsieur Oliver, j-je peux vous poser une question? Demanda Veneziano, la bouche encore pleine.

- _Of course_. Et tu n'a pas besoin de m'appeler "monsieur" ou de me vouvoyer.

-Est ce que tu es un _fratello_ de...

L'italien se figea, comme frappé par quelque chose. Le mot _fratello_ était sorti naturellement de sa bouche, comme souvent, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Le lien si familier et particulier qui unissait les deux frères n'était plus là, Veneziano ne le sentait plus. Malgré la distance, il savait où Romano était et sentait toujours sa présence. Mais là rien. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait amputé d'un membre.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Feliciano? S'inquiéta l'anglais devant la mine plus qu'inquiète de son invité.

-Où... Où est ce que je suis?

- _Well_... Tu as été... T-tu n'es plus chez toi... Tu as été téléporté... dans un autre monde...

Oliver avait hésité à le lui dire, mais il n'aurait pas pu soutenir un mensonge aussi gros longtemps. Il préféra omettre que c'était lui qui l'avait amené ici, aussi loin de ses proches, il ne voulait pas se brouiller avec l'innocent italien.

Le monde s'écroula autour de Feliciano. Un manque important se fit ressentir dans son cœur. Il était très loin, trop loin, beaucoup trop loin de sa famille, de ses amis, de son monde d'origine. Le brun se sentait éperdument seul et désorienté. Que faire? Où aller? Comment faire pour rentrer? Comment était il arrivé ici? Est ce qu'un jour il reverrait tous ses visages familiers?

- _Fratello_... Répéta Veneziano avant de fondre en larmes, paniqué de sa situation.

-Oh! _P-please, d-don't crying_...

L'instinct maternel de l'anglais s'était réveillé, sous les pleurs du jeune italien. Oliver le prit alors dans ses bras et le câlina doucement, comme on le ferait à un enfant, pour endiguer la crise de larmes.

- _Hush, hush_... Ça va aller. Ne t'en fait pas, je suis là. Calme toi, mon petit cupcake.

Il lui demandé de se calmer, mais comment cela était possible dans des conditions pareilles? L'anglais avait toujours eu un don pour ressentir la détresse des gens l'entourant, actuellement celle de l'italien était immense et inconsolable. " _He seems so kind and so innocent..._ Est ce que c'était une bonne idée de l'avoir amené ici? _What have I done?..._ "

- _I'm so sorry_... Continua le rouquin. _I will help you, I promise. I will find a way to send you back in your world. I promise you, you will come back to your home._

Feliciano mis un petit peu de temps à comprendre les paroles de son hôte, tant il se noyait dans ses pleurs. Puis, une fois la connexion établie, une lueur d'espoir naissante s'alluma dans son cœur et dans sa voix.

-C-c'est vrai?... Tu m'aideras?

-Bien sûr! Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul, perdu dans ce monde.

- _Grazie_ , Oliver! Remercia l'italien en resserrant désespérément sa prise. _Mio amico_.

- _Ami_...co... Répéta le rouquin, un peu troublé.

Alors que l'anglais enregistrait ce que venait de lui dire l'italien, la sonnette résonna dans toute la maison. Les deux sursautèrent un peu surpris de ce son inattendu, puis l'hôte finit par déclarer.

-Je vais voir qui c'est. Attends moi là.

Il se défit, aussi gentiment qu'il put, d'un Veneziano paniqué et qui ne voulait absolument pas le laisser partit, comme une moule accrochée à son rocher. Oliver descendit précipitamment les escaliers, une fois sortit de la chambre. Plus vite il aurait terminé, plus vite il pourrait remonter s'occuper de son invité en détresse. Mais quand il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, l'anglais savait qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

- _Hey man_! Dit le premier visiteur avec un fort accent américain.

- _We need to talk_. Finit son jumeau canadien.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Fin du chapitre 1!**

 **Donc maintenant après avoir fait des câlins à Oliver, la maman poule, on va tous se ramener chez Veneziano avec du chocolats et des couvertures et surtout beaucoup d'amour, pour le consoler! *sniffu sniffu* ;w;**

 **Sinon je me suis beaucoup amusé à trouver des surnoms marrants pour toutes les nations, j'aime vraiment Prupru! ^^ Et Iggy est un super trop émotionnel, surtout pour un tsundere (moi bien parlé le France).**

 **En commençant le chapitre, j'avais surtout peur de ne pas avoir assez de mixité de langages mais je crois que j'ai même dépassé mon quota de mots étrangers ^^'. Ah d'ailleurs pour vous prévenir, tous les noms de pays seront en langue originale de celui qui parle! Et ouais! Grâce vous vous coucherez moins bête en sachant que Italie en russe c'est Italiya (Merci Captain Obvious!).**

 **Non plus sérieusement je me pose 1 ou 2 questions à propos de cette fanfic: est ce que j'écris aussi en alphabet original aussi (cyrillique, kanji...) ? Et, est ce que je garde les indications de changements de monde? (Parce que je trouve que ça casse un peu trop le 4ème mur mais en même temps j'arrive pas trop à prouver dès le début qu'on est dans tel ou tel monde). Dites moi votre avis sur ces 2 questions. ^^'**

 **Vu qu'il y a pas mal de mots étrangers cette fois ci, voici un petit lexique pour les gens qui seraient un peu paumé avec toutes ces langues ^^ (Si vous voulez que j'en fasse un pour le prologue, n'hésitez pas à me le dire):**

 **- _Bruder_ = frère en allemand**

 **- _Cazzo_ = putain en italien**

 **- _bastardo_ = bâtard en italien**

 **- _Die Versammlung_ = La réunion en allemand**

 **- _Lasciami =_ Lâché moi en italien**

 **- _Ma_ _che stupido =_ Mais quel con en italien**

 **- _NON! NON VOGLIO DI TONO FASCINO MAGICO! VOGLIO SOLO CHE CHIUDI IL BECCO!... Dammmi tregua =_ NON! NON JE VEUX PAS DE TON CHARME MAGIQUE! JE VEUX JUSTE QUE TU LA FERMES!... Lâche moi... en italien**

 **- _May I come in? =_ Est ce que je peux entrer? en anglais**

 **- _That's sweet~. I have made cupcakes for you. Do you want some? =_ C'est doux~. J'ai fait des cupcakes pour toi. Tu en veux? en anglais**

 **- _kindest_ = plus gentil en anglais**

 **- _fratello_ = frère en italien**

 **- _P-please, d-don't crying =_ S-s'il te plaît, n-ne pleure pas en anglais**

 ** _-_ _He seems so kind and so innocent... =_ Il a l'air si gentil et si innocent en anglais**

 ** _-_ _What have I done?... =_ Qu'est ce que j'ai fait?... en anglais**

 ** _-_ _I'm so sorry_... = Je suis tellement désolé en anglais**

 **- _I will help you, I promise. I will find a way to send you back in your world. I promise you, you will come back to your home. =_ Je t'aiderai, je te le promets. Je trouverais un moyen de renvoyer dans ton monde. Je te le promets, tu rentra chez toi en anglais**

 ** _-Grazie =_ Merci en italien**

 ** _-Mio amico =_ mon ami en italien**

 ** _-We need to talk =_ on a besoin de parler en anglais**

 **J'avoue que moi aussi je suis un peu perdue avec toutes ses langues ^^'. Si vous remarquez des erreurs en langue étrangère ou même en français, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer (c'est toujours mieux sans faute une fanfic, non? ^_-).**

 **Comme d'habitude, une review ça fait toujours du bien à la tête au cœur et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre! :3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeeeelloooooo!**

 **Je vous ai manqué? ^_- Je m'excuse sincèrement pour cette longue trèèèèès loooooooooooongue absence. Que voulez vous le bac, les soirées chez les amis, le début des vacances sans wifi...^^** **' *ahem* Bref, ouais ça était compliqué cette fin d'année scolaire mais maintenant... LIBÉRÉE DÉLIVRÉE!**

 **Et donc comme vous pouvez le voir je reprend** **A safe life** **avec son chapitre 2! Je sais qu'il était un petit peu attendu (un peu comme toutes fics actuelles là, vu le retard que j'ai pris ^^'). D'ailleurs, je vais répondre aux pitites reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre avant (habituez vous à ça, parce que je répondrai à chaque fois en début de chapitre, finalement):**

 ** _Eleonore Kyubi:_ *câlin d'Oli* chut chut calme toi, il est enfin là le chapitre ^^. Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question (je crois que tu dois être la seule ^^'), mais là honnêtement j'ai mis le paquet niveau alphabet étranger donc j'espère que ton allemand intérieur ne sera pas trop perturbé. ^^'  
**

 **Petite précision sur les noms : Kyle = Australie, Li/Leon (à la chinoise ou à l'anglaise) = Hong Kong, Vladimir = Roumanie et Liam = Nouvelle-Zélande. Et n'oubliez pas que je fais toujours un petit lexique des langues étrangères en fin de chapitre. ^^**

 ** **¡** Warning!: Petites insultes (n'oubliez pas qu'il y a toujours Romano ^_-).**

 **Voili voilou, sans plus attendre je vous laisse pour la lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira! On se retrouve en bas. ^^**

 **Disclaimer** **: C'est vrai, j'allais presque l'oublier celui-là ^^'. Bon bon... beh non j'ai pas Hetalia ni ses persos, et encore moins son créateur Himaruya dans mon placard.**

* * *

*Monde des 1ps*

Depuis sa place de passager, Prusse jetait des coups d'œil inquiets par la fenêtre et le rétroviseur. Romano et Espagne étant partis presque comme des voleurs, les nations restantes s'étaient proposées pour faire du covoiturage avec ceux qui n'avaient pas de véhicule. Les deux frères avaient ainsi réceptionné un Japonais et un Français, stressés au plus haut point, pour un voyage au silence mortuaire.

À travers le rétroviseur, le Prussien observait Kiku gesticuler sur son siège et le visage plus pâle que d'ordinaire, depuis l'annonce de la disparition de Veneziano. Il essayait tant bien que mal de contenir ses émotions, mais l'inquiétude était facile à lire dans ses yeux et son attitude.

Un léger regard de biais vers son frère appris à Gilbert, que le grand blond présentait les mêmes signes que le Japonais. L'Allemand avait les poings serrés fort sur le volant, la mâchoire crispée, les gestes brusques, le regard loin, mais tentait malgré tout de même de se concentrer sur la route.

De retour sur le rétroviseur, l'albinos détailla l'attitude de son meilleur ami. Francis était tourné vers la fenêtre, feignant de regarder le paysage, les jambes croisées par nonchalance, et le menton négligemment posé sur son poing. De profil, Prusse ne pouvait pas distinguer clairement son regard, mais il était persuadé qu'une lueur d'inquiétude et d'incertitude y était née. Sa main libre le trahissait, en triturant machinalement le bas de sa chemise, sûrement pour faire évacuer le stress. C'était une double épreuve pour lui. Le Français se devait lui aussi de mener l'enquête sur la volatilisation de Feliciano, par amitié et fraternité mais aussi pour sa santé mentale. Cependant, il n'était pas revenu chez son cher-et-tendre depuis leur terrible dispute. En revenant sur un des lieux de leur bonheur passé, les bons souvenirs afflueront et de fil en aiguille les mauvais aussi. Il en était persuadé. Il attendait tant bien que mal, en se préparant à cette fatalité. Allait-il craquer? Allait-il pleurer ou péter les plombs?

« Non! Ne pas penser à ça, Feliciano doit être la priorité même si revenir chez Angleterre fait mal. Penser uniquement à sauver Italie, penser uniquement à sauver Italie... » se répéta mentalement France.

Dans la voiture, l'atmosphère était plus que pesante, accentuée par ce lourd silence. Gilbert ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser, tout ceci était invraisemblable. Comme tout le monde, il était assailli par un sentiment d'inquiétude mais l'albinos se sentait aussi rongé par une immense appréhension. Sachant qu'il n'existait aucune âme plus courageuse que son awesome personne, ce pré-sentiment était plus que surprenant. Au fil des années, Prusse avait appris à suivre son instinct qui ne l'avait jamais trompé.

Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire? Quel était ce message que son instinct essayait de lui transmettre? Perdu dans ses awesome réflexions, il soupira en s'appuyant contre la fenêtre.

 _« Komme was wolle... »_

* * *

Réunis dans la cave magique, toutes les nations faisaient de leur mieux pour garder leur calme. Angleterre vérifiait quelque chose sur son pentacle en bougeant quelques bougies et en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles, tandis que Norvège inspectait la pièce à l'aide d'un sort, les yeux fermés. Les autres prenaient leur mal en patience, et regardaient avec attention les magiciens présents.

-Alors? Du nouveau? Demanda Allemagne, une fois l'inspection d'Angleterre apparemment finie.

-Pas de doute. Il est parti dans un autre monde, seulement, je ne sais pas lequel. J'aurais besoin d'utiliser un sort de localisation extrêmement précis, pour savoir où il a atterrit exactement.

-Son empreinte magique est encore présente dans la pièce, ainsi que celle du sort qui l'a téléporté. On a encore une chance de le localiser et de le suivre, mais il faut se dépêcher. Rajouta le Norvégien.

-Son empreinte magique? Mais Feli n'est pas magicien, ça n'a aucun sens! S'exclama Romano, dont l'impatience ne faisait qu'augmenter.

-Tout le monde a une empreinte magique, magicien ou non. Lui répondit l'Anglais. Tout être-vivant dégage une sorte d'aura, c'est ça l'empreinte magique. Elle varie selon l'individu et sa nature, une plante n'a pas la même empreinte magique qu'une nation, tout comme toi et moi n'avons pas la même. La magie, elle, est due à la capacité à transformer et à ressortir l'énergie vitale.

-Un peu comme l'utilisation du chakra? Demanda Chine.

-Oui, un peu comme cela. D'ailleurs, le taï-chi, et autres formes d'arts martiaux et de méditation, sont de bons moyens pour augmenter sa maîtrise de l'énergie vitale et donc de la magie.

-Désolé de vous interrompre, mais j'ai cru comprendre que nous n'avons pas toute la journée pour discuter. Dépêchons nous de retrouver _Italien_ au plus vite. Intervint Allemagne, un peu sèchement.

-Je voudrais bien, mais comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je dois utiliser un sort de localisation très perfectionné. Ce genre de formules sont très complexes et très longues à retenir. Elle est écrite dans un de mes grimoires. Répondit l'hôte sur le même ton.

-Alors, pourquoi ne vas tu pas le chercher?

-Cela ne se voit peut-être pas, mais j'ai loin d'avoir fini mes observations ici. Bien sûr, un _muggle_ ne peut pas comprendre ça.

Les deux nations se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, en chiens de faïences. Ludwig était pressé, sur les nerfs et peinait à garder son sang-froid, alors qu'Arthur tentait de faire imposer sa loi dans son propre foyer. La tension était subitement monté d'un cran dans la pièce, ce qui poussa Prusse à intervenir.

-On n'a qu'à chercher tout ensemble, alors.

- _What_?

- _Was_?

-Beh, si tu es aussi occupé que tu le dis, _Augenbrauen_ , on peut tous chercher ce livre pendant que tu finis ton inspection, non?

-Si l'on veut faire vite, c'est la meilleure solution. Enchaîna Norvège, sans laisser le temps à Angleterre de répondre.

- _Das ist_ ! On n'a faire qu'à faire des équipes de deux ou trois. On ira encore plus vite comme ça, même si je serais toujours plus rapide parce que je suis tellement awesome.

- _Fair enough_... Soupira Arthur. Le grimoire est assez volumineux et a une couverture rouge sombre, légèrement abîmée, avec une rose dessus. Par contre, je ne sais pas où il est, mais très sûrement sur une étagère ou dans une bibliothèque. Alors, s'il vous plaît ne touchez à rien en dehors des étagères!

Ainsi, les nations se répartirent en groupes, prêtes à l'aventure et à chercher ce fameux livre. Certaines personnes préférèrent rester dans la cave, histoire d'accélérer les recherches de ce côté là aussi. A la surprise générale, Ludwig ne voulu pas faire partie de l'expédition. Ce dernier se justifia en ne se sentant pas capable de se concentrer uniquement sur le livre, et qu'il risquerait de chercher quelques potentiels indices ailleurs. Cette réaction inquiéta un peu plus l'albinos, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais si Allemagne ne voulait pas chercher le grimoire, son génialissime grand frère se devait de le faire à sa place, de reprendre le flambeau… Avec son ami français. Pas sûr que faire déambuler Francis dans un lieu plein de souvenirs douloureux soit la meilleure idée du siècle, mais le laisser dans une cave magique aux côtés d'Angleterre n'était pas mieux. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, il savait peut-être où se trouvait le livre.

La maison d'Arthur était vraiment très grande, surtout pour une seule personne. Fût un temps où elle avait accueilli bon nombre de personnes et regorgeait de vie, comme en témoigne les nombreuses chambres plus ou moins habitées maintenant. Aujourd'hui, la plupart des lits ne servaient qu'à la réception occasionnelle d'invités, qui parfois avaient déjà leur chambre réservée. Même là encore, beaucoup de pièces se retrouvaient en double ou en triple (comme des salles de bains privées, reliées à certaines chambres), cela donnait une impression d'exagération. Un véritable manoir pour une seule âme anglaise solitaire… C'était trop.

Tout ça pour dire que Angleterre n'avait pas le sens des nombres, en tout cas, c'est ce que se disait Prusse. Le livre est « très sûrement sur une étagère ou dans une bibliothèque »… Sauf que l'hôte avait oublié de préciser, qu'il y avait des étagères et des bibliothèques absolument dans toutes les pièces de la maison ! Heureusement que les différents groupes s'étaient répartis équitablement par étages, seules quelques équipes comme celle franco-prussienne alternaient entre deux étages. L'inspection du 1er étage ne donna rien de particulier, des livres plus ennuyants les uns que les autres aux livres de cuisines pour les nuls, en passant par les livres érotiques et la fantasy. Mais aucune trace du fameux grimoire, malgré quelques trouvailles de livres magiques.

Sur un accord commun, le Français et le Prussien décidèrent de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. France ne semblait pas être stressé ou déprimé de redécouvrir la maison de l'Anglais, il semblait même prendre du bon temps à discuter avec son meilleur ami. Gilbert se félicita, bien comme il faut, d'avoir pu détendre l'atmosphère avec son attitude et son charisme naturel de personne génialissime. Même ses inquiétudes commençaient à se tarir, il apercevait un petit rayon de soleil dans cette sombre histoire. Francis souriait, un livre magique réparerait l'erreur d'Arthur et ramènerait Veneziano sain et sauf, la vie semblait belle ! Si seulement c'était aussi simple…

Après fouillé toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, sans plus de succès qu'à l'étage, les deux compères revinrent sur leur pas en direction du salon et de la cave. Dans le couloir opposé à cette dernière se trouvait une porte, une pièce de plus à aller vérifier. Cependant, au moment où ils se retrouvèrent devant celle-ci, Francis se figea détaillant la simple porte de bois de haut en bas, le visage blême.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit Prusse, surpris de la soudaine réaction de son ami.

-C'est la chambre d'Arthur…

« Aïe... » grimaça l'albinos.

Bien sûr, il aurait dû s'attendre à ça. Il se doutait bien que, parmi toutes les pièces du manoir, la chambre de l'Anglais était celle qui regorgeait le plus de souvenirs. C'était son antre, son intimité, sa vie privée, très probablement un lieu où ils s'étaient unis charnellement. Pas étonnant que le Français était réfractèrent à l'idée de revenir en ses lieux qui avaient étaient synonymes de bonheur, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il espérait juste qu'ils auraient trouvé le livre avant, ou qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de rentrer dans cette pièce, étant très privée.

-Écoute. Si tu te sens pas bien, je fais le tour de la chambre tout seul et tu restes dans le couloir en attendant, ok ? Te sens pas obligé d'y aller, si t'en n'a pas envie.

-…Ouais… Tu as raison. Je vais t'attendre là, j'en profiterais pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le salon.

-Super !

* * *

Une fois Prusse entré dans la chambre, le Français s'apprêta à faire demi-tour pour se diriger vers le salon, seulement, un objet accrocha son regard. Il s'agissait d'une commode basse en bois, datant du début XXème siècle, ornée d'un napperon fait main cachant quelques traces d'usures. Les tiroirs étaient décorés de reliefs assez divers, mais formant un paysage magnifique tantôt un dragon asiatique, un phénix ou un ornement floral, sûrement un lointain cadeau de Yao. Les côtés arrondis du meuble se terminaient par des pieds en pattes de fauves. La commode avait beau être sublime, ce qui attira vraiment Francis se fût ce qui était présenté sur cette dernière.

Quelques livres étaient soigneusement rangés verticalement dans un range livre, entre deux plaques de bois, mais surtout un cadre photo rabaissé, face contre le meuble. France regarda furtivement les livres par acquis de conscience, au cas où le grimoire se retrouverait là, et retourna rapidement le cadre. Il reconnut très vite la photo, ce moment partagé, ce qu'il signifiait, ce bonheur qui y était immortalisé et qui pourtant était fini. En un éclair, cette journée lui revint en mémoire comme si elle s'était passée la veille. Un instant, il se surprit à rêver, perdu dans ses souvenirs, mais très vite le Français fût rattrapé brutalement par la réalité par des pensées beaucoup moins heureuses.

C'en était trop, il craqua. La photo commença à devenir flou sous ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. Bientôt ces dernières roulèrent le long de ses joues, devenues rouges et chaudes, pour finir leur course sur la vitre du cadre. Réalisant qu'il se mettait à pleurer, Francis reposa précipitamment la photo et chercha un moyen d'étouffer les sanglots. Les yeux fermés, une main sur la bouche, une douleur insupportable le prit au cœur, se qui le plia en deux, chaque battement lui faisait mal. Sous l'impact de sa mémoire, son cœur s'était serré violemment, tout aussi violemment que cette photo représentait une illusion du bonheur.

Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse… Personne ne devait le voir dans cet état là.

Se redressant dos au couloir, un poing dans la bouche pour étouffer les sanglots, le blond essuya les torrents humides qui mouillaient ses joues de sa main libre.

« Penser uniquement à sauver Italie ! Penser uniquement à sauver Italie ! Penser uniquement à sauver Italie !... »

Pour l'instant, la mission sauvetage de la nation italienne était bien plus importante que ses problèmes de cœur. Il lui fallait oublier Angleterre… Même si cela lui était tout bonnement impossible. Mais, il se devait d'effacer, ne serait-ce que quelques instants, le visage de l'Anglais au gros sourcils et ses yeux d'un splendide vert émeraude. A force d'auto-persuasion sur Feliciano, il finit par se calmer et remettre en place son masque de « tout va bien ». Avec les années, Francis avait appris à le maîtriser à la perfection, allant jusqu'à effacer les traces physiques de ses récents pleurs.

- _WE'VE FOUND IT ! EH ! GIVE IT BACK TO ME !_

 _-YOU'VE TO CATCH ME FIRST, YER MUG !_

 _-WE'LL SEE !_

A entendre le boucan des deux énergumènes américaine et australienne, ces derniers avaient trouvé le fameux grimoire au premier étage jusqu'à ce que Kyle le pique à son cousin d'outre-pacifique. D'ailleurs, ils finirent par débouler dans l'escalier et se ruèrent vers l'entrée de la cave, sous le regard surpris et amusé de France.

« Quels gamins... »

C'est sûr, ce n'était pas de tout repos de les côtoyer. Comprenant que les recherches étaient terminées, le Français se dirigea vers la cave, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Seulement, la nation française n'avait pas remarqué qu'un certain Suédois l'avait observé pendant ce temps où il se croyait seul.

* * *

Quand Prusse entra dans la chambre d'Arthur, il fût plutôt surpris du peu de décorations. Trois affiches, représentant l'Union Jack, se battaient en duel sur un mur, une plante grasse occupait une étagère, et… c'était tout pour la décoration, même les draps n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel. Sachant que l'Anglais avait eu une période pirate puis punk, avec une mentalité assez rebelle, le Prussien s'était attendu à quelque chose dans cet état d'esprit dans un lieu aussi privé que sa chambre. Mais le blond savait bien cacher ce genre de chose aux yeux du monde.

Par contre, les bibliothèques tapissaient presque tous les murs de la pièce, au plus grand malheur de Prusse. Mais quelle idée il avait eu ! Et pourquoi il devait y avoir autant d'étagères dans cette maison ?!

Cependant une personne était déjà occupée à fouiller une étagère, à la recherche du grimoire. Bien que de dos, l'albinos reconnu sans peine la silhouette fine et vêtue de blanc de Japon. Ce dernier était tellement absorbé par son activité qu'il n'entendit pas le germanique rentrer et s'approcher.

-Hey Kiku !

-HUUH ?!

Le Japonais sursauta brutalement, manquant de lâcher le livre entre ses mains. Il se reprit en soupirant, une main sur la poitrine pour calmer les battements affolés de son pauvre cœur.

-Hum… _こんにちは_ _,_ _プロイセンくん_ _(Konnichiwa, Puroisen-kun)_. Vous m'avez fait une de ses peurs.

-Désolé, je pensais que tu m'avais entendu. Et je te l'ai déjà dit : pas de vouvoiement entre nous.

- _すみません_ _(Sumimasen)_ , c'est plus fort que moi. Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir.

-Dis, t'es tout seul ? Il me semblait qu'au départ, tu étais avec quelqu'un.

-Oui je suis en groupe avec Hong Kong, mais il est parti à cause d'une envie pressante. J'ai alors pris l'initiative de continuer les recherches dans la chambre d'Arthur. Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi. Tu n'étais pas avec quelqu'un ?

-Oh ! _Ja, ja_ ! Je suis avec _Frankreich_ , mais il n'a pas voulu rentrer ici.

-Hum, cela peut se comprendre. Comment se sentit-il dans l'ensemble ?

-Bien, je suppose. En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller mal, tout à l'heure. On discutait tranquillement, jusqu'à qu'on soit arrivé devant cette porte.

-Ils ne se sont toujours pas parler ?

-Pas que je sache. Franny, Tonio et moi on est comme les trois doigts de la main, on ne se cache rien, si il lui avait reparlé il me l'aurait dit à moi ou à _Spanien_.

-Je vois.

Un silence plutôt gênant s'installa entre les deux hommes, tandis qu'ils poursuivirent leurs recherches. Au bout d'un court moment, le Japonais décida de briser ce silence.

-Je m'inquiète pour _イタリア_ _くん_ _(Itaria-kun)_. On ne sait rien du lieu où il se trouve, ni si il est sain et sauf. Qui sait ce qui peut lui arriver ? Il a peut-être plus d'esprit qu'il ne laisse le paraître, mais il n'est pas très fort physiquement.

-Je te comprends, moi aussi je m'inquiète. J'ai l'impression que-

- _WE'VE FOUND IT ! EH ! GIVE IT BACK TO ME !_

 _-YOU'VE TO CATCH ME, FIRST, YER MUG !_

 _-WE'LL SEE !_

 _-_ Ah ! Apparemment, _アメリカ_ _くん_ _(Amerika-kun) et_ _オーストラリア_ _くん_ _(Osutoraria-kun)_ ont trouvé le livre. Dépêchons nous de retourner à la cave.

- _Ja_! Dépêchons nous !

Gilbert reposa le livre qu'il tenait, tandis que Kiku se précipitait vers la porte. Il avait fait à peine un pas vers la porte et Japon sorti de la pièce, que Prusse entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui. Au sol venait de s'écraser un livre, il avait dû perdre l'équilibre au moment où il avait rangé son dernier livre. C'était un livre assez épais et ancien, à la couverture bleu sombre, décoré d'un chêne en argent et aux bordures dorées. C'était un livre, certes, magnifique et qui aurait pu passer presque inaperçu aux yeux du Prussien, si un détail n'avait pas attiré son attention. Dans sa chute, un morceau de papier s'était détaché de l'intérieur du livre, il s'agissait d'une photo. Bien qu'il ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur l'image, l'albinos reconnut en un éclair le costume bleu, bien voyant, de son meilleur ami, et l'éclat vert des yeux de l'Anglais.

Ça n'avait aucun sens. Si Angleterre s'était débarrassé de toutes ses photos de couple, pourquoi celle-ci se trouvait-elle ici ? Le Britannique étant très pointilleux, Gilbert en aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un oubli. De plus, une petite voix lui soufflait dans l'oreille que ce livre était bien plus important qu'il n'y paraissait. N'écoutant que son instinct et pressé par les événements, Prusse attrapa le livre et fonça vers la cave.

* * *

*Monde des 2ps*

- _Sit, sit~. Do you want some cakes or scones, maybe cinnamon rolls ? I think I have some left._

 _-Oh ! Do you have cookies ?_

 _-Allen !_

 _-What ? I can just eat a bit. I'm starvin', bro !_

 _-Of course, my sweety~ ! I have always this for you, when you come~._

Aussitôt que les jumeaux nord-américains avaient passé le pas de la porte d'Oliver que celui-ci, tel la maman poule qu'il est, les avaient invité à goûter dans la cuisine, comme quand ils étaient petits. Décidément, il ne changerai jamais… Au plus grand désespoir du Canadien, qui semblait plus raisonnable que son frère. Et le voilà qui allait s'empiffrer de cookies autour d'une discussion des plus importantes.

- _Do you want something, Mattie ?_

 _-No, I'm fine. And my name's Matt._ Répondit-il un peu agacé, ça commençait bien…

 _-Dude, you should eat something ! It'll relax you, you're so fucking stress !_

 _-I'm not !_

 _-Allen !_ S'écria l'Anglais, outré.

Puis, ce dernier claqua des doigts faisant apparaître comme par magie un gros bocal en verre, ressemblant un peu à une tirelire improvisée. Une étiquette sur la paroi indiquait…

- _Swear Jar._ _N_ _ow !_ Gronda l'hôte.

 _-Dude ! Really ? Still with this ?!_

 _-It is THE rule in this house : no swear words or you have to pay._

 _-Pfff… Okay…_ Fit l'Américain, en déposant à contrecœur un dollar dans la dite Swear Jar.

 _-Thanks you~. You can feel at home here, as long as there is no bad word from your mouths. I forgive you, sweety._

 _-Our homes are across the Ocean._ Dit Matt, assez sèchement _._

Sa Swear Jar, ses gâteaux, son air protecteur maternel… Ça suffit ! Ils n'étaient plus des bambins de trois ans, à qui on change encore les couches. Oliver devait comprendre qu'ils étaient grands depuis longtemps, et surtout que la réalité ne pouvait pas tourner autour de sucreries.

Par son air surpris et un peu attristé, le Canadien sut qu'il avait un petit peu blessé son père anglais. Il s'en voulu un peu, mais si il fallait cela pour enfin aborder le vrai sujet de leur conversation…

- _What do you want to talk about ?_ Demanda, presque innocemment, l'hôte.

Serrant sa Swear Jar d'un bras, en guise de Teddy Bear, et se servant du thé de l'autre, le rouquin semblait un peu inquiet de la suite des choses. Il savait très bien que ses deux grands garçons étaient venus lui parler essentiellement de la réunion de toute à l'heure, un moment qu'il aurait préférer ne jamais évoquer. Mais il y avait surtout cette horrible crainte qu'ils découvrent le jeune Italien, attendant à l'étage. Si par un quelconque malheur, les jumeaux mettaient la main sur Feliciano…

- _You know perfectly. The meeting._ Répondit Matt.

 _-Yes, and what exactly about this meeting ?_

 _-About what said Luciano._ Repris Allen, finissant un cookie.

 _-…You agree with him, don't you ?_

 _-Yes and no._ Fit le blond, un peu mal à l'aise.

 _-You mustn't fall in a bad mood, just for that. You know Luciano, he always freaks out when things don't go fast or like he planned. He's a kid that throws a tantrum. But…_

 _-…_ _There is still some truth, in what he said._ Finit le Canadien. _If Luciano is right on one thing it's you've to be stronger. You can't continue to live only on the back on the others, both literally and figuratively. You are depending of the other people for all you do, your politcal decisions, your army, your economic… You don't have the strengh to survive alone, so move your butt and make something, to become stronger !_

- _Don't you think that I tried and I still try ?_ Répondit Oliver, après avoir bu une gorgé de thé. Il commençait vraiment à s'énerver, mais essayait de garder son sang-froid.

 _-You tried ?! For what I've seen, you didn't take the right decisions or even try to act that for things move !_

 _-I have thought you have always been neutral, in politics._

 _-I am ! But your lack of strengh will affect me and all of us, if you don't change ! You know why we must move from this world, why we need them._

 _-Of course, I am aware of that, and I do all I can do ! Maybe I am not as strong as before, but my efforts and my intentions are sincere. I want the same thing as you._

 _-No. It's not enough. You've never been strong ! Luciano's right about you : you've been always weak. Grown a little and open your damn eyes, just for one fucking time ! The world's not as pink as you think !… I can't believe I have this kind of conversation around tea and cookies…_

L'Anglais ne pouvait pas ignorer les propos de Matt, il était rare que le Canadien monte autant le ton et ce n'était pas un acte irréfléchi chez lui. Là, Oliver venait de se prendre en pleine face la déception, l'insatisfaction et la trahison de son « fils », vis-à-vis de lui. Le blond venait de lui donner une claque monumentale sur sa propre situation, en seulement quelques minutes, avec des mots plus cruels que si il y avait eu un contact physique. Lui qui avait toujours voulu satisfaire les autres, toujours à prendre soin de tout le monde, quitte à passer par des méthodes peu orthodoxes, le voilà encore plus démuni qu'il ne l'était déjà il venait de perdre la confiance d'un de ses fils.

Un pincement au cœur, tant physique que moral, le prit subitement. Il grimaça sur le coup de la douleur, mais ne put répliquer quoique ce soit face aux poignards verbaux du Canadien.

Ce court silence pesant fut interrompu par un très léger bruit de meuble bousculé, rien de très anormal au premier abord, excepté qu'Allen se retourna pour observer Cupcake, le chat de leur hôte, occupé à faire sa toilette.

- _What was that ?_ Demanda alors l'Américain, ne comprenant visiblement pas la source de ce bruit.

Oliver, presque aussi curieux, ne semblait pas savoir ce qui avait pu causer cela. Si Cupcake était là, et qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre vivant ici, alors… Feliciano ! Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, l'Anglais paniqua d'un seul coup. Il ne fallait **absolument pas** que l'un de ses deux invités trouvent l'Italien !

 _-I-it was nothing, just Flying Chocolate Bunny._

 _-I'm not sure about that…_ Dit Matt en se levant, un peu sceptique face à l'explication du rouquin.

Voyant que le blond, suivi de son frère, se dirigeaient vers le couloir, d'où venait le mystérieux bruit, Oliver s'emporta tentant vainement de retenir le Canadien.

- _N-No ! Really, it was just the f-faeries. Nothing more. Wait ! Don't go there !_

Mais il était déjà trop tard…

* * *

Même après être sorti des toilettes, Veneziano trouvait que son hôte mettait beaucoup de temps à revenir. Pendant ce temps, l'Italien avait eu le temps de manger la plupart des cupcakes et de passer au petit coin, sans voir un signe de retour du rouquin. Bizarre, mais en même temps, il n'était pas là pour juger ce qu'Oliver faisait dans sa propre maison. A la place, il préféra s'intéresser aux clichés qui parsemaient discrètement la chambre. Observer les photos de son hôte semblait plutôt indiscret au premier abord, mais si celui-ci les exposaient ouvertement cela ne devait pas le gêner si un étranger les regardaient. De plus, cela lui permettrait d'avoir quelques informations sur ce monde pas si différent du sien.

Effectivement, les similitudes entre les deux mondes étaient présentes sur le plan physique, mais semblait l'être moins sur le plan comportemental.

Sur une photo, Feliciano reconnut plus ou moins ce qui s'apparentait à une photo de famille des Britanniques. Même si les habituels bout-en-trains, de son monde, tiraient une tronche de trois kilomètres et les grincheux avaient le sourire aux lèvres, les sourcils broussailleux et les tâches de rousseurs se perpétuaient ainsi que les yeux bleus clairs. La nation italienne avait en un mémoire une famille compliquée et rempli de tensions, à cause de dégâts du passé. Ici, la famille respirait l'harmonie et l'entente entre chaque membres, même si certains ne l'afficher ouvertement, ils se serraient dans les bras des uns des autres. Beaucoup de clichés montraient ainsi des embrassades, des câlins, des accolades… On sentait bien qu'Oliver appréciait le contact physique.

Une autre image attira son attention, un jeune homme blond, habillé assez classe et avec d'étranges lunettes roses était aux côtés de l'Anglais, une main sur l'épaule et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Veneziano n'allait pas s'attarder sur le cadre photo, si un détail n'avait précisé l'identité de l'ami. Une mèche de cheveux, toute aussi blonde que le reste de la tignasse, se détachait sur la droite comme… Impossible. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il existait un espèce de double de Romano dans ce monde, qui en plus était ami avec son hôte ! Mais alors, Oliver était-il donc le double d'Angleterre, d'où la ressemblance avec ce dernier ? Y avait-il un double de tout le monde, en ce monde-ci ? Existait-il aussi un double de lui ici ? A quoi ressemblait-il alors ? Cet univers était beaucoup plus vaste et plus étrange qu'il ne le pensait…

Son regard dévia sur d'autres cadres à sa droite, des photos moyennes entouraient une grande centrale. Tous les clichés représentaient plus ou moins les mêmes personnes. En haut à gauche, dans un décor de studio photo, Oliver était assis, tout sourire, sur un canapé avec un homme à l'allure négligé et un air de je-m'en-foutiste (pour rester poli) plaqué sur le visage. Un selfie plus bas, de ces mêmes personnages dans une ambiance moins formelle, montrait que l'inconnu fumait et avait une barbe mal rasée. Il ressemblait beaucoup au France du monde de Feliciano, mais… dans un style différent. Du côté droit, c'était deux autres jeunes hommes qui posaient dans ce même studio et dans ce qui paraissait être une cuisine. En haut, bien qu'ils avaient fait un effort pour s'habiller correctement et découvrir leur regards, le blond ne souriait pas le moins du monde tandis que le brun avait un sourire disons… un peu mal-sain. En bas, il s'agissait d'une photo pris sur le fait, d'une apparente conversation entre les deux jeunes hommes et là encore, les airs sérieux et plaisantins se retrouvaient sur leurs visages respectifs. L'image centrale était le regroupement de ces quatre personnes, au naturel. Comme à son habitude, Oliver affichait son éternel sourire et son air presque candide, son « partenaire » toujours aussi morne et peu enthousiaste à poser mais avec un regard plutôt dur, le blond en train probablement de maudire mentalement le photographe au vu de son visage fermé et droit, et le brun du groupe qui semblait plus joueur tirait d'un doigt son œil et la langue, où on voyait un piercing, un bras posé autour des épaules du blond. C'était évidemment une photo de famille, apparemment, du France, Angleterre, États-Unis et Canada de ce monde. Bien que l'Italien ne soit pas très sûr pour les deux derniers, mais il semblait y avoir des ressemblances avec ceux qu'ils connaissaient.

Toutes ses preuves visuelles de son changement d'univers faisait résonner une multitude de questions, sans cesse : Qui sont ces gens ? Sont-ils réellement des doubles d'eux-mêmes ? Y a t-il plus que les différences physiques entre eux ? Est-ce que ce monde aussi est une réplique presque conforme au sien ? Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à l'Anglais le plus vite possible.

« J'ai tellement de choses à lui demander... »

 _-You tried ?! For what I've seen, you didn't take the right decisions or even try to act for things move !_

« _Ve_ ? Ça venait d'en bas. »

 _-I am ! But your lack of strengh will affect me and all of us, if you don't change ! You know why we must move from this world, why we need them._

Et apparemment ça continuait de crier. Happé par la curiosité, Veneziano sorti de la chambre et descendit au rez-de-chaussé, d'où venait le bruit. De là, Feli se cacha dans l'encadrement de la porte où il ne voyait que le dos des invités et l'hôte de profil. Cet angle lui permettait d'observer la scène sans être vu.

Sans trop de difficulté, il identifia que c'était le blond, le même que sur les photos, qui était à l'origine de tout ce boucan. Ce dernier était en train de crier sur Oliver, qui se recroquevillait un peu plus sur lui-même, tenant dans ses bras un bocal qu'il serrait de plus en plus fort. L'air si attristé du rouquin provoqua un léger pincement au cœur de l'Italien. L'Anglais ne semblait pas mérité ce genre de traitement, Feliciano le sentait : ce type respirait la gentillesse et la joie de vivre. Même si ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment et que cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Veneziano était persuadé que ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises. Alors pourquoi un tel propos, aussi violent ? Qu'avait-il fait pour en arriver là ? L'autre parlait de « _lack of strengh_ », mais était-ce vraiment une raison pour lui crier dessus ainsi ?

Comprenant qu'il n'avait rien à faire à espionner, comme cela, la conversation et décidant qu'il en avait trop vu, Veneziano voulu retourner dans sa chambre. Seulement en reculant, les yeux toujours fixés sur la scène, il ne vit pas le guéridon derrière lui et heurta gentiment le meuble… Mais assez pour faire du bruit et attirer l'attention des deux invités ! Très vite des pas lourds se rapprochaient de lui, le faisait paniquer. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution et vite ! Regardant autour de lui, il considéra les peu de choix à sa disposition. Du coin de l'œil, il repéra une grosse commode, potentiellement assez grosse pour qu'il s'y cache derrière le temps que les deux types rebroussent chemin. Sinon, il pouvait essayer de remonter à toute vitesse dans sa chambre, rapide comme il était quand il prenait la fuite ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problème, mais il fallait agir vite. Ou alors, par désespoir, il pouvait encore se rendre en agitant un drapeau blanc devant ses « ennemis », on ne sait jamais ça peut marcher.

Les pas se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, il fallait prendre une décision... Maintenant !

* * *

*Monde des 1ps*

Australie et America déboulèrent d'un seul coup dans la cave, Kyle en tête et Alfred juste derrière. L'Australien brandissait fièrement le gros grimoire rouge foncé, jusqu'à ce que l'Américain ne lui saute dessus pour tenter de récupérer le livre. Seulement, dans les escaliers, on tombe très facilement et encore plus quand quelqu'un vous saute dessus, ainsi, les deux chutèrent lamentablement et dévalèrent toutes les marches à la manière d'une boule humaine, digne des cartoons les plus connus. En bas, la moitié des nations présentent se demandaient si ils n'allait pas se faire mal, tandis que l'autre moitié avait envie de se facepalmer devant tant d'immaturité et de stupidité, certains n'hésitèrent même pas à faire le geste.

 _-I've got it !_ Cria America en levant triomphant le livre et en écrasant de tout son poids l'Australien en train de gémir d'agonie.

-Agck… _Fat ass_ … Souffla Australie, sur le ton de la rigolade.

- _Hey !_

 _-_ _Thanks you for the_ _spell book_ _, guys._ Dit Arthur en prenant le livre des mains de l'Américain, ignorant superbement les protestations de ce dernier et les gémissements de Kyle.

Tandis que les deux abrutis se relevaient mutuellement, le reste des nations arriva progressivement et Angleterre était plongé dans les pages du grimoire, cherchant le sort de localisation dont il parlait tout à l'heure. L'ambiance était un peu moins tendue, une solution commençait à se dessiner dans ce bordel magique.

-Ah ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé. Tout le monde, venez par ici ! Annonça l'Anglais.

Tous commencèrent à se rassembler autour de lui, quand Prusse débarqua dans la pièce, en haut des escaliers. L'apercevant l'hôte l'interpella.

-Dépêche toi, Gilbert. Je n'aime pas me répéter et je ne le ferais pas pour toi.

L'albinos se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers, sans un mot, et de rejoindre le groupe, se plaçant subtilement à côté de France. Il fallait qu'il sache à propos de la photo. Il devait savoir, il avait le droit. C'était un devoir, un besoin, une mission pour le awesome Prussien de transmettre la vérité à son meilleur ami.

-Psst… Faut absolument que je te dise un truc, Franny. J'ai tr-

- _Prussia !_ S'énerva arrives en retard, alors la moindre des choses c'est que tu te fasses discret, que tu te taises et que tu écoutes mes explications.

-Je suis pas arrivé en retard, y avait pas de délais !

 _-_ Gil _, bitte._ Intervint Allemagne.

Sous le ton imposant de son frère, Gilbert se tut. Il sentait presque de l'imploration dans la voix de l'Allemand, il se faisait un sang d'encre pour Veneziano incontestablement.

-Bien. Reprit l'Anglais. Ce livre va nous permettre deux choses : premièrement de localiser _Italy,_ avec précision je l'espère, et deuxièmement à le ramener ici, par la téléportation directe ou indirecte.

-Téléportation directe ou indirecte ? Demanda Espagne.

- _Yes_. La téléportation directe consiste à téléporter directement un objet dans le lieu du téléporteur, en l'occurrence ici, faire revenir directement _Italy_. La téléportation indirecte, c'est l'envoi de quelque chose dans un autre lieu pour ramener l'objet désiré, comme un effet grappin. Dans notre cas, il faudra envoyer une équipe de sauvetage pour récupérer _Italy_. J'espère ne pas à avoir utiliser la deuxième option, mais on a une chance sur deux que cela nous arrive.

-Comment ça « une chance sur deux », aru ?

-C'est un peu difficile à comprendre mais… Notre monde est plutôt isolé par rapport au reste de notre « dimension », si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Nous n'avons que deux ou trois mondes voisins, alors que certains en côtoient des centaines. On peut le savoir grâce au potentiel magique du monde, plus il y a de mondes voisins plus le potentiel est élevé. Chacun influence sur les autres. Si le monde dans lequel Feliciano a atterri ne fais pas parti de ses mondes voisins, il y a de très fortes chances qu'on est recours à la téléportation indirecte. Mais étant donné que le sort n'était pas si complexe que cela, il est moins puissant et donc n'a pas pu le téléporter bien loin. La probabilité est alors réduite à une chance sur deux.

-Merci professeur Kirkland pour cette putain d'explication à la noix, mais il serait peut-être de passer à la pratique. C'est pas tout, mais il me semble qu'on a mon putain d'idiot de _fratello_ à sauver !

-Lovino… Calme toi _por favor._

-Effectivement, j'y viens. Je tenais juste à vous faire part des risques potentiels, si il y a des complications. Il est probablement qu'on n'en arrive pas à de telles extrémités, mais on sait jamais et je préfère vous avertir. Maintenant, sortez tous du cercle, j'ai besoin de place et de concentration.

A ces mots, tout le monde sorti du cercle magique où ils s'étaient rassemblés pour écouter l'Anglais parler. Lukas adressa un léger hochement de tête à Angleterre pour lui faire un comprendre qu'il lui laissait le champ libre, ce dernier répondit de la même manière, ayant compris le message. Une fois tout le monde en dehors du marquage, Arthur commença a réciter la formule tout en se concentrant. La magie afflua petit à petit dans son corps, qu'il dirigea rapidement vers le cercle pour mettre à exécution son sort. D'une main tendue et les yeux fermés, le sorcier alluma le cercle magique d'une lueur verte puis blanche. Il commença à ressentir des picotements dans les mains, signe que le sort avait fonctionné et qu'il recevait maintenant la réponse. Une réponse inattendue. Une très mauvaise réponse…

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire tout ça ? Comment est-ce possible ? »

La lumière du cercle finit par mourir, quelques secondes plus tard Angleterre ouvrit les yeux faisant son retour dans le monde réel. Son regard étonné et surpris n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Alors ?

-Qu'est ce que ça as donné ?

-T'as retrouvé Feliciano ?

-Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

-Il est où ?

-Pourquoi t'as l'air étonné ?

-Est ce que ça as marché ?

-C'est bon ? Il va revenir ?

-STOP ! Lâcha le concerné.

Assailli de questions, Arthur n'avait pas eu le temps de se concentrer sur ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Il avait besoin d'un petit peu de temps pour tout remettre en ordre, et pour récupérer de ce sort puissant. Même un peu essoufflé, l'Anglais se lança dans ses explications sentant qu'il fallait rassasier les interrogations de tout le monde.

-J-je ne l'ai pas vu exactement huf… Mais j'ai réussi à localiser huf… Le monde dans lequel il se trouve. _It's_ huf… _very strange…_ Ce monde est assez proche du nôtre, ça aurait pu être une bonne nouvelle mais huf… Il y a une sorte de _magic field_ qui l'enveloppe, c'est huf… C'est comme si quelque chose nous empêcher de rentrer en contact directement avec ce monde. Une barrière magique très puissante le protège, je me demande même comment _Italy_ a pu atterrir là. Je n'ai pas pu le localiser avec autant de précision que je l'aurais souhaiter, mais on peut tenter une mission sauvetage là-bas pour le ramener.

-Attends ! T'avais pas dit que la mission sauvetage c'était uniquement si le monde était trop loin ? S'indigna America, qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

-Il y a eu des complications ente-temps, cette barrière change tout ce que j'ai dit. On ne peut pas envisager une téléportation directe avec un tel champ de force.

-Donc, qu'est ce que tu envisages exactement pour la mission de sauvetage ? Demanda Norvège.

-Une équipe bien en forme, qui pourrait se battre en cas de problème, avec des compétences dans tout les domaines. _To sum up_ , une équipe mixte. Je n'ai pas pu voir à quoi ressembler ce monde, donc on doit s'attendre à tout. Tous les volontaires sont appréciés, mais sachez que nous ne pourrons pas téléporter tout le monde, ici présent, là-bas. Je compte partir avec l'expédition, et j'aimerais que tu nous accompagnes _Norway_. Deux sorciers ne seront pas de trop.

-D'accord, mais si tu réquisitionnes Lukas, on vient tous les 5. Intervint Danemark, à la mention de son Norvégien préféré.

-Dan ! Ce n'est pas le moment.

-On est une famille, on ne se sépare pas. Si il y a des risques à prendre, on les prends ensemble. Donc, on vient avec toi ! Pas vrai, les gars ?

- _Kyllä_. De toute façon, j'étais volontaire pour la mission.

- _Ja._

-Fff… Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix. _Já._ Soupira Islande.

- _Alright._ D'autres volontaires ?

 _-THE HERO'S ALWAYS HERE !_ Cria Alfred.

 _-ME TOO !_ Renchérit Kyle.

-Moi aussi, j'aimerais participer. Intervint Canada, dans toute sa timidité.

- _Я тоже_ _(Ya tozhe)._ Je pense que ça pourrait être amusant, ufufu. Dit Russie, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors je viens avec toi, _старший брат (starshiy brat) !_

 _-_ Et moi aussi.

-Mais… Mais… _Маленькая сестра Беларусь_ _,_ _старшая сестра Украина_ _(Malen'kaya sestra Belarus',_ _starshaya sestra_ _Ukraina) !_

-Je suis ta grande sœur, je dois donc prendre soin de mon petit frère~.

-Pareil pour moi ! Hors de question que tu partes à l'aventure seul !

-B-bien…

-Moi, je veux y aller. Signala Hong Kong en levant la main, un air désinvolte sur le visage.

-Aiya ! Toi aussi ?! Intervint Yao, outré de la décision de Li.

-Beh pourquoi pas.

-D'accord, mais je viens aussi ! Dit le plus âgé en levant bien haut la main. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, _年轻人_ _(_ _Niánqīng rén_ _)._

- _イギリスさん_ _(_ _Igirisu-_ _san)_ , Ludwig et moi aimerions participer à la mission. Étant donné qu' _イタリア_ _くん_ _(_ _Itaria-kun)_ est un ami très proche de nous, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de venir avec vous. De plus, nous avons des compétences qui pourraient s'avérer très utiles pour ce voyage.

-Je n'y vois pas d'objection. Vous pouvez venir tous les deux.

-Alors, en tant que grand frère du petit idiot pleurnichard, je veux faire parti de la mission.

-Tu sais, ça peut être très dangereux Lovi. On ne sait pas trop où on va.

-Et alors ? Je sais très bien me débrouiller tout seul, j'ai pas besoin de toi. Et ne m'appelle pas Lovi, _c_ _azzo !_

 _-_ … Je viens aussi.

-Hein ?! T'es sourd ou quoi, _tomato bastardo_ ?! J'ai pas besoin de toi !

-Peut-être, mais je n'aime pas prendre de risques inutiles. Et puis je tiens beaucoup à Feli moi aussi, donc je ferais tout mon possible pour le sauver. Vous êtes partant aussi, les gars ?

- _JA !_ Je suis toujours partant, et puis je dois aussi garder un œil sur Lulu, en tant que grand frère le plus génialissime du monde. Kesesesesese !

-Oui, je viens aussi. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut vivre une aventure, comme ça. Honhonhonhon~ !

-Fusososososo~ !

Angleterre sentit bien le regard insistant de Francis sur lui, mais détourna les yeux. Bien sûr qu'il voulait faire parti de l'équipe, Veneziano était comme un frère pour lui et puis ses meilleurs amis venait aussi, alors… Espérons juste que tout ceci se termine vite et sans accro.

- _Me too ! Me too ! Me too !_ Moi aussi, je veux venir ! S'enthousiasma Sealand, en sautillant sur place.

- _No !_ C'est une mission sauvetage très dangereuse, pas une excursion dans un parc d'attraction. Ce n'est pas pour les enfants, hors de question que tu viennes !

-Tu as dit qu'il fallait une équipe mixte, et y a pas un seul enfant ! Donc, je viens !

-Une équipe mixte **d'adultes**!

-Peter, écoute ce que dit Arthur. Je suis d'accord avec lui, tu restes ici. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Intervint Tino, calmant la dispute.

- _But… Mama Finland…_

-Non, c'est non négociable. Et puis tu verras, on reviendra vite, tu n'auras rien loupé.

-… _Okay…_

 _-Good_. Je suppose qu'on est au complet. En tout, nous sommes dix-neuf à partir, je pense que cela suffit. Finissez de préparer vos dernières affaires, et revenez me voir.

Une fois les provisions emballées, juste de quoi survivre quelques jours, tout le monde se rassembla autour de l'Anglais. Ce dernier se plaça rapidement dans un coin du cercle magique, avec Roumanie et Norvège, les deux autres sorciers du lot des nations.

-Nous allons ouvrir un portail vers le monde où se trouve _Italia_. Expliqua le Norvégien. Il est probable qu'il ne tienne pas longtemps, donc vous devrez vous dépêchez pour rentrer dans le portail. Mais attention ! Toujours un par un, sinon il y a des risques que l'on se retrouve séparé les uns des autres. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

-Oui. Répondirent les autres à l'unisson.

-Bien. Arthur et moi seront les derniers à passer le portail.

- _Romania, New-Zealand,_ je vous charge de vous occuper de ce monde-ci en notre absence. Dit Angleterre aux concernés. Si tu as des questions à propos de la magie, Liam, tu peux demander Vlad.

- _Alright._

 _-Fără grijă._

-Très bien. _Then, let's go._

Bien que déjà en dehors du cercle, les nations reculèrent encore d'un pas, ne sachant pas la taille du portail. Les trois magiciens fermèrent les yeux pour se concentrer, murmurant la formule magique à l'unisson. Chacun se retrouva entouré d'une aura, bleue claire, verte ou orangée selon le sorcier. L'énergie se répandit au sol en suivant le tracé du pentacle magique, tel une flamme sur une traînée de poudre. Quand les trois auras se rejoignirent au centre du cercle, celui-ci prit une teinte blanche éclatante avant de vite passer à une nuance beaucoup plus sombre, un peu inquiétante. L'union des auras commença à former un tourbillon vif et fin, avant de s'élever d'un coup dans les airs, comme un feu d'artifice, et d'exploser dans le vide. Tout le monde recula un peu effrayé et surpris de cette démonstration magique, tandis que les trois sorciers ne cillèrent pas un seul instant, les yeux fermés toujours en récitant leur formule. L'explosion donna naissance à un sombre vortex énorme, dépassant les limites du pentacle, mais très vite il se rétracta jusqu'à atteindre une taille raisonnable et tournant à allure calme et stable. A ce moment là, une fois le portail maintenu à des proportions acceptables, les trois magiciens ouvrirent leurs yeux brillants d'une lueur magique.

- _Now !_ Cria Angleterre.

Ce fût le signal. Toutes les nations étaient sur le qui-vive, observant leurs voisins pour savoir qui passerait et quand passer. Comme à son habitude, America passa avec tout la discrétion dont il était capable.

- _HERO FIRST !_

Australie ne perdit pas son temps et suivi Alfred, après que son cousin ait passé le portail. Juste derrière, Ludwig signala aux autres qu'il passait, Japon lui emboîta rapidement le pas. Voyant Kiku sauter dans le vortex, Hong Kong passa après lui, mais très vite suivi par Chine. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Finlande s'aventura aussi dans le portail, entraînant à sa suite Suède, Danemark et Islande. Ivan sauta alors lui aussi dans le centre du vortex, rapidement suivi de Natalya et de Katyusha.

Tout se passait à merveille, les nations respectaient les consignes et le portail semblait assez stable, tant qu'il n'y avait pas de vague tout allait bien. Puis arriva le tour de Prusse…

Gilbert marqua clairement son intention de passer le vortex, seulement il n'avait pas vu que Canada avait fait la même manœuvre que lui au même moment. Antonio, apercevant au dernier instant le Canadien, alors que le Prussien continuait sur sa lancée sans rien remarquer quoique soit, tenta de l'arrêta.

- _¡_ _Cuidado!_ Avertit l'Espagnol.

Celui-ci retenu l'albinos par le sac à dos qu'il portait pour les provisions, l'ouvrant légèrement, juste assez pour qu'Arthur aperçoive le livre que le Prussien avait trouvé dans sa chambre. L'Anglais écarquilla les yeux, comprenant qu'on lui avait volé quelque chose d'important.

-Gilbert ! Cria le sorcier en colère.

Mais c'était trop tard. Arrêter dans son élan, Prusse se retrouva aspirer par le souffle puissant du vortex, entraînant un Espagne hurlant et terrifié avec lui. Les deux meilleurs amis allèrent percuter Matthew, qui s'était stoppé lui aussi, et les trois jeunes hommes passèrent en même temps le portail. Tout le monde resta coït, choqué. Ce n'était pas une ni deux personnes, mais bien trois qui avaient traversé le vortex ! Dans un accès de colère, Hongrie avança d'un pas, menaçant le Prussien déjà parti de sa poêle.

-Cet idiot de Prusse ! Mais quelle andouille ! Il va m'entendre quand il reviendra, celui-là !

Quelle grave erreur d'avoir avancé… La Hongroise se retrouva elle-aussi aspirer par le vortex et attirer en son centre. Autriche, la personne la plus proche d'elle, pensa avoir le temps de la retenir, comme Antonio avant lui, mais lui aussi fût pris par le souffle violent et ils passèrent le portail ensemble.

A partir de ce moment là, le portail s'emballa. Le tourbillon commença à accélérer, le vortex tremblait de plus en plus, et des éclairs apparaissaient même en son sein. Comprenant qu'ils ne leur restaient plus beaucoup de temps, France et Romano sortirent vite de leur état de choc et sautèrent respectivement l'un après l'autre dans le portail. Les éclairs étaient de plus en plus violents et menaçants, le tremblement du vortex s'accentuer lourdement : il fallait vite refermer le portail avant qu'il ne dégénère.

-Vas-y en premier ! Cria Lukas à l'attention de l'Anglais.

Il ne se le fit pas prier deux fois, le blond couru et sauta dans le centre du portail en un instant. Le Norvégien adressa un dernier signe de tête à Vladimir, lui laissa le soin de refermer le monstre qu'était devenu le portail, avant de suivre Angleterre dans le vortex.

Le portail, maintenu maintenant par une seule personne, commençait dangereusement à se transformer en une tempête qui grossissait, grossissait, grossissait… Roumanie faisait de son mieux, en nage et pâle, pour maîtriser le vortex. Alors que les lumières de la pièce commençaient elles aussi à s'affoler, le Roumain leva les bras et claqua bruyamment dans ses mains. Comme si il avait éclater une bulle de savon, le portail disparut dans une explosion d'air. Le souffle balaya toute la pièce, faisant voler en éclat toutes les verreries présentes. Tout le monde se retrouva repoussé contre le mur, l'objet ou la personne la plus proche.

La tempête passé, les nations se relevèrent une à une plus ou moins sonnées et/ou blessées par les morceaux de verre. Liam se redressa contre le mur avec un mal de dos assez violent.

-Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda t-il, inquiet.

Apparemment, il n'y avait pas eu de blessure majeure, juste quelques égratignures et douleurs passagères. Étant des nations, ils guériraient assez vite de ces quelques contusions. Du coin de l'œil, Nouvelle-Zélande s'assura que Sealand n'avait rien, voyant que Cuba l'avait protégé faisant muraille entre lui et le mur. Il regarda ensuite Roumanie toujours à sa place, de dos, raide comme un piquet.

-Ça va, Vlad ?

Il ne répondit pas. A bout de forces, le Roumain s'écroula, haletant et le visage assez pâle. Inquiet, tout le monde accouru à son chevet, Liam lui toucha le front et s'affola encore plus quand il y décela de la chaleur.

-Il est fiévreux, il faut vite le transporter dans un lit et faire baisser sa température. Aidez moi à le soulever ! Ordonna le Néo-zélandais, en gardant son sang-froid du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Comme si ils n'avaient pas assez de problèmes avec la disparition de Veneziano, voilà que la téléportation de la mission sauvetage ne s'était pas bien déroulée et qu'ils avaient un malade sur les bras. Que du bonheur !

 _« Why does each time England use magic all happen bad ? »_

* * *

 **Eh eh eh eh... C'est la fin du chapitre!**

 **Mais quel suspense de malade! Que va t-il se passait ? Feli va t-il réussir à fuir les vilains méchants** **sexy (désolé ça m'a échappé) ? Les nations vont-elles être séparées? Prusse est-il vraiment débile? Va t-il se prendre un coup de poêle dans la tronche? La suite au prochain épisode...**

 **J'y ai mis tout mon coeur, toute ma passion dans ce chapitre! J'espère vraiment que vous l'avez aimé, autant que je m'y suis investi pour le faire. ^^ Je m'excuse encore pour l'énorme retard de publication, et mon immense absence. J'avoue m'y être mis un peu tard à l'écriture de ce chapitre et le manque d'inspi et le vacances sont vites arrivés ^^'. Bon, on va pas se mentir on fait quoi souvent pendant les vacances? On se lève tard, on glande, on prosticrane et on se couche tard voilà... Et on pense pas à écrire de chapitre. ^^' Je vais vraiment me bouger maintenant, je vous le promets. Y a un headcanon en cours d'écriture, et bientôt la suite et fin de ACE , et après je reprends FLO** ** **(voir profil pour les initiales).****

 ** **Lexique (je vous ai mis le dialogue en anglais en évidence ;) ):****

 ** _-Komme was wolle… :_ _Adviendra que pourra… en allemand_**

 ** _-_ _muggle : moldu en anglais (quelqu'un qui n'est pas un sorcier dans l'univers de Harry Potter)_**

 ** _\- Augenbrauen :_ _sourcil en allemand_**

 ** _-_ _ _Das ist__ _!:_ _C'est ça ! en allemand_**

 ** _-_ _Fair enough… : Très bien… en anglais_**

 ** _-_ _ _WE'VE FOUND IT ! EH ! GIVE IT BACK TO ME !:__ _ _ON L'A TROUVE ! EH ! RENDS LE MOI ! en anglais__**

 ** _-YOU'VE TO CATCH ME FIRST, YER MUG !: TU DOIS M'ATTRAPER, D'ABORD, MON GARS ! en anglais_**

 ** _ _-__ _ _WE'LL SEE !:__ _ _ON VERRA ! en anglais__**

 ** _ _-__ _ _こんにちは__ _ _,__ _ _プロイセンくん__ _ _(Konnichiwa, Puroisen-kun) :__ _ _Bonjour, Prusse en japonais__**

 ** _ _-__ _ _すみません__ _ _(Sumimasen) :__ _ _Désolé en japonais__**

* * *

 ** _ _-__ _ _Sit, sit~. Do you want some cakes or scones, maybe cinnamon rolls ? I think I have some left. :__ _ _Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous~. Est-ce que vous voulez des gâteaux ou des scones, peut-être des rouleaux à la cannelle ? Je crois qu'il m'en reste quelqu'uns. En anglais__**

 ** _-Oh ! Do you have cookies ?: Oh ! Est-ce que tu as des cookies ? En anglais_**

 ** _-What ? I can just eat a bit. I'm starvin', bro !: Quoi ? Je peux manger un petit peu. Je meurs de faim, frère. En anglais_**

 ** _ _-__ _ _Of course, my sweety~ ! I have always this for you, when you come~. :__ _ _Bien sûr, mon chéri/sucre d'orge~. J'ai toujours ça pour toi, quand tu viens~. En anglais__**

 **- _Do you want something, Mattie ? :_ _Tu veux quelque chose, Mattie ? En anglais_**

 ** _-No, I'm fine. And my name's Matt._ : Non, je vais bien. Et mon nom c'est Matt. En anglais**

 ** _-Dude, you should eat something ! It'll relax you, you're so fucking stress !: Mec, tu devrais manger quelque chose ! Ça te relaxera, t'es putain de stressé. En anglais_**

 ** _ _-I'm not !:_ _Je ne le suis pas ! En anglais__**

 **- _Swear Jar._ _N_ _ow ! :_ _Pot à injures. Maintenant ! En anglais._**

 ** _-Dude ! Really ? Still with this ?!: Mec ! Vraiment ? Toujours avec ça?en anglais_**

 ** _-It is THE rule in this house : no swear words or you have to pay. : C'est LA règle dans cette maison : pas de gros mots ou tu dois payer. En anglais_**

 ** _-Thanks you~. You can feel at home here, as long as there is no bad word from your mouths. I forgive you, sweety. : Merci~. Vous pouvez vous sentir chez, aussi longtemps qu'il n'y a pas de vilains mots venant de vos bouches. Je te pardonne, chéri. En anglais_**

 ** _ _-_ _Our homes are across the Ocean. :_ _Nos chez-nous sont de l'autre côté de l'Océan. En anglais_ _**

**_-_ _ _What do you want to talk about ?:__ _ _De quoi voulez vous parler ? En anglais__**

 **- _You know perfectly. The meeting. :_ _Tu sais parfaitement. La réunion. En anglais_**

 ** _-Yes, and what exactly about this meeting ?: Oui, et quoi exactement à propos de cette réunion ? En anglais_**

 ** _-About what said Luciano._ : Sur ce qu'a dit Luciano. En anglais**

 ** _-…You agree with him, don't you ?: Vous êtes d'accord avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? En anglais_**

 ** _-Yes and no. : Oui et non._**

 ** _-You mustn't fall in a bad mood, just for that. You know Luciano, he always freaks out when things don't go fast or like he planned. He's a kid that throws a tantrum. But… : Tu dois pas tomber en dépression, juste pour ça. Tu connais Luciano, il pète toujours un câble quand les choses ne vont pas vite ou comme il l'avait plannifié. C'est un enfant qui pique une crise. Mais… en anglais_**

 ** _-…_ _There is still some truth, in what he said._ _If Luciano is right on one thing it's you've to be stronger. You can't continue to live only on the back on the others, both literally and figuratively. You are depending of the other people for all you do, your politcal decisions, your army, your economic… You don't have the strengh to survive alone, so move your butt and make something, to become stronger !:…_ _Il y a quand même un peu de vérité dans ce qu'il a dit. Si Luciano a raison sur une chose c'est que tu dois être plus fort. Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre uniquement sur le dos des autres,_ _tant physiquement que moralement parlant. Tu es dépendant des autres personnes pour tout ce que tu fais, tes décisions politiques, ton armée, ton économie… Tu n'a pas la force de survivre seul, alors bouge tes fesses et fait quelque chose, pour devenir plus fort ! En anglais_**

 **- _Don't you think that I tried and I still try ? :_ _Tu ne penses pas que j'ai essayé et j'essaye encore ? En anglais_**

 ** _-You tried ?! For what I've seen, you didn't take the right decisions or even try to act that for things move ! : Tu as essayé ?! Pour ce que j'ai vu, tu n'as pas pris les bonnes décisions ou même essayer de faire quelque choses pour que les choses bougent ! En anglais_**

 ** _-I have thought you have always been neutral, in politics. : Je pensais que tu étais toujours neutre, en politique. En anglais_**

 ** _-I am ! But your lack of strengh will affect me and all of us, if you don't change ! You know why we must move from this world, why we need them. : Je le suis ! Mais ton manque de force nous affectera moi et nous tous, si tu ne changes pas ! Tu sais pourquoi on dois bouger de ce monde, pourquoi on a besoin d'eux. En anglais_**

 ** _-Of course, I am aware of that, and I do all I can do ! Maybe I am not as strong as before, but my efforts and my intentions are sincere. I want the same thing as you.:Bien sûr, je suis au courant de ça, et je fais tout ce que je peux. Peut-être que je ne suis pas aussi fort qu'avant, mais mes efforts et mes intentions sont sincères. Je veux la même choses que vous. En anglais_**

 ** _ _-_ _No. It's not enough. You've never been strong ! Luciano's right about you : you've been always weak. Grown a little and open your damn eyes, just for one fucking time ! The world's not as pink as you think !… I can't believe I have this kind of conversation around tea and cookies… :_ _Non. Ce n'est pas assez. Tu n'as jamais été fort ! Luciano a raison à propos : tu as toujours été faible. Grandi un peu et ouvre tes putains d'yeux, juste pour une putain de fois ! Le monde n'est pas aussi rose que tu le penses !… Je peux pas croire que j'ai ce genre de conversation autour de thé et de cookies… en anglais__**

 ** _ _-__ _ _W__ _ _hat was that ?:__ _ _Qu'est__ _ _que c'était que ça ? En anglais__**

 ** _ _-I-it was nothing, just Flying Chocolate Bunny. :_ _C-Ce n'était rien, juste Flying Chocolate Bunny. En anglais.__**

 ** _ _-_ _I'm not sure about that… :_ _Je suis pas sûr de ça… En anglais__**

 ** _-_ _ _N-No ! Really, it was just the f-faeries. Nothing more. Wait ! Don't go there !:_ _N-Non ! Vraiment, c'était juste les f-fées. Rien de plus. Attendez ! N'allez pas là ! En anglais__**

* * *

 ** _ _-I've got it !_ _: Je l'ai ! En anglais__**

 ** _ _-Fat ass__ _… :_ _Gros cul… En anglais_**

 ** _ _-__ _ _Thanks you for the__ _ _spell book__ _ _, guys. :__ _ _Merci pour le livre de sort, les garçons. En anglais__**

 ** _ _-__ _ _bitte:__ _ _s'il te plaît en allemand__**

 ** _ _-__ _ _fratello :__ _ _frère en italien__**

 ** _ _-por favor : s'il te plaît en espagnol__**

 ** _ _-__ _ _very strange :__ _ _très étrange en anglais__**

 ** _ _-magic field : champ magique en anglais__**

 ** _ _-THE HERO'S ALWAYS HERE !: LE HÉROS EST TOUJOURS L__ _ _À__ _ _! En anglais__**

 ** _ _-__ _ _ME TOO !: MOI AUSSI ! en anglais__**

 ** _ _-__ _ _Я тоже__ _ _(Ya tozhe) :__ _ _Moi aussi en russe__**

 ** _ _-__ _ _старший брат (starshiy brat) ! :__ _ _grand frère en russe__**

 ** _ _-__ _ _Маленькая сестра Беларусь__ _ _,__ _ _старшая сестра Украина__ _ _(Malen'kaya sestra Belarus',__ _ _starshaya sestra__ _ _Ukraina) !:__ _ _Petite sœur Biélorussie, grande sœur Ukraine ! En russe__**

 ** _ _-__ _ _年轻人__ _ _(__ _ _Niánqīng rén__ _ _) :__ _ _jeune homme en mandarin__**

 ** _ _-__ _ _c__ _ _azzo :__ _ _putain en italien__**

 ** _ _-__ _ _Alright. :__ _ _D'accord. en anglais__**

 ** _-Fără grijă.: Pas de problème. en roumain_**

 ** _-_ _ _Then, let's go.:__ _ _Alors, allons y. en anglais__**

 ** _ _-Now!: Maintenant! En anglais__**

 ** _ _-HERO FIRST!: LE HEROS EN PREMIER! En anglais__**

 ** _ _-__ _ _¡__ _ _Cuidado!__ _:_ _Attention ! En espagnol_**

 ** _-_ _ _Why does each time England use magic all happen bad ?:__ _ _Pourquoi à chaque fois que Angleterre utilise la magie tout se passe mal ? En anglai__**

 _ **Mouais... Ca fait beaucoup de langues à la fois. ^^' Promis, j'essayerai de me calmer pour les prochains chapitres (surtout que ça été une horreur de tout traduire, surtout quand l'ordi décide de planter *inspire profondément pour se calmer*).  
**_

 _ **Et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez à me dire si vous voyez des fautes et mettre une petite review, ça fait toujours du bien pour le mental et pour le kokoro. :3  
**_

 _ **A bientôt bientôt! ^^**_


End file.
